Welcome to my Life
by Mercedes Mejia
Summary: Diversos OS sobre el día a día de Edward y Bella, desde la infancia hasta la fase adulta. TRADUCCIÓN.
1. Sweet Gestures

**Bienvenidos. Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, tampoco la historia, la cual traduzco con autorización de la autora:** **Tatyperry** **.**

 **Disfrútenla.**

* * *

 **Welcome to my Life**

.

 **Sweet Gestures**

 **Esme POV**

Yo estaba radiante. En más o menos una semana Alice estaría entre nosotros, por lo menos eso fue lo que el doctor James me garantizó hoy durante los exámenes. Pero a juzgar por las patadas que tanto me propinaba mi niñita, podría apostar que no esperaría todo eso.

Edward, a pesar de sus tres años recién cumplidos, estaba eufórico con la llegada de su hermanita; pero hoy, diferente a las otras veces en que vino al hospital conmigo, no me llenó de preguntas sobre Alice.

Lo miré por el espejo retrovisor del carro, pensando que estaba dormido en su sillita, pero me sorprendí al verlo mirando por la ventana del automóvil, como si estuviera lejos de aquí.

—¿Está todo bien, querido?

Edward giró su rostro en mi dirección y solo balanceó la cabecita en concordancia. Creí mejor no forzarlo, conocía a mi hijo y, a pesar de su poca edad, sabía que cuando él quisiera vendría a hablar conmigo.

—Mami —llamó de repente, haciéndome sonreír.

—Sí, querido.

— _Polque_ la nena de la tía _Lenée_ es tan pequeñita?

—Porque nació antes de tiempo, mi amor. Y el cuerpecito de ella aún no estaba del todo formado.

—¿Qué falta en ella, mami? —preguntó él, ampliando los ojos—. Tiene boca, ojos, _naliz_ , _blazos, pielnas._

—No, Edward —dije riendo—. Solo es más flaquita y necesita algunos cuidados especiales para crecer bien.

Isabella había nacido de siete meses, asustándonos a todos. Renée fue asaltada cuando regresaba de la escuela donde daba clases, y el susto hizo que su presión subiera demasiado, provocando una eclampsia. Por eso, a pesar de los riesgos, los médicos optaron por una cesárea de emergencia. La operación fue un éxito y madre e hija salieron bien a pesar de todo; pero Bella aún necesitaba de la incubadora y Renée, aunque ya pudo ir a casa, pasaba todo el día en el hospital mientras que Charlie prácticamente estaba viviendo en la estación de policía, ya que juró no descansaría hasta poner a los asaltantes tras las rejas.

—¿Alice también va a _estal amalada_ a tu _copo_? _Polque_ así no voy a _podel_ _ablazalte_ mami.

Fue imposible no sentir una opresión en el pecho al ver la tristeza en sus ojos verde esmeralda que me miraban con un punto de angustia, aunque él no tuviera aún la edad para saber qué significa ese sentimiento.

—No, querido, ya conversamos sobre eso. Tu hermanita va a necesitar de atención y cuidados, pero mamá y papá van a estar siempre aquí, listos para llenarte de besos y abrazos cuando quieras. ¡Continuas siento el rey de la casa, mi amor!

Sus ojitos brillaban y ahora parecía más tranquilo, pero sabía que aún tenía más cosas pasando por esa cabecita.

Ya llevábamos algún tiempo en casa, Edward jugaba con su lego en medio de la sala, y yo terminaba de bordar un saquito en crochet para Alice.

—¿Mami?

—Sí, Edward —respondí, levantando los ojos del punto de cruz que estaba haciendo.

— _Polque_ Bella estaba _amalada_ a la tía _Lenée_?

—Hace parte del tratamiento para que ella gane fuerza. Se llama mamá canguro.

—¿ _Cangulu_?

—¡Eso mismo! —dije, riendo por su cara de espanto—. El médico cree que, amarrándola de esa manera al cuerpo de la madre, el nene se recupera más rápido. Él siente como en el tiempo que estaba dentro de la barriga y así se cura rapidito.

—¿Bella va a _ponelse_ buena entonces?

—Claro que sí, mi amor. Y estoy segura de que tú, Alice y Bella van a ser muy amigos. Así como mamá es amiga de tía Renée.

Casi como si hubiese entendido lo que dije, Alice me dio una cadena de patadas y comencé a sentir las primeras contracciones. Estaba en lo cierto: mi hiperactiva hijita no iba a esperar una semana para nacer. Mi fuente acababa de romperse.

Edward me miraba con los ojos muy amplios, sin comprender lo que realmente estaba pasando.

—Edward, mi amor, toma el celular de mamá y presiona fuerte el número uno, tu papá va a atender. Pídele que regrese a casa. ¡Ahora! —grité cuando otra contracción me atravesó.

.

.

.

 **Carlisle POV**

Estaba en mi consultorio en el hospital, contando las horas para poder ir a casa para disfrutar de mi hijo y de mi linda esposa. Esme siempre fue una mujer bonita, pero estaba aún más deslumbrante durante el embarazo. Era como si hubiera nacido para ser mamá.

El sonido de mi celular me sacó de esos pensamientos.

—Esme, mi amor, ¿pasó algo?

—Papi —la voz de Edward me llegó y parecía asustado por algo—. Mami se hizo pis en el sofá y dice que vengas _pala_ casa _ahola._

—Dile a tu madre que ya voy en camino. Parece que tu hermanita está llegando, hijo mío —dije, sonriendo. ¡Mu niñita iba a nacer, finalmente!

Alice dio trabajo para venir al mundo. Fueron prácticamente nueve horas de parto, pero ahora, mamá e hija estaban bien. Aproveché que ellas dormían para salir a comprar algunas flores para Esme y llevar a Edward a comprar un regalo para su hermanita.

—Papi, ¿ _Clees_ que a Alice le va a _gustal_ éste? —preguntó, apuntando a la cajita de música donde una bailarina sentada iba levantándose hasta bailar, todo mientras la música sonaba.

—Estoy seguro de que sí, hijo. Y entonces, ¿listo para ir al hospital y conocer a tu hermana?

—¡ _Pelame_!

Edward me dejó parado ahí y corrió hasta el corredor de osos de peluche, haciendo un alboroto completo, parecía concentrado en encontrar algo específico.

—¡Aquí! —gritó, alzando un pequeño canguro de peluche en sus manos. —¿ _Puelo_ _leval_ este también, papá? —preguntó, suplicando más con los ojos que con las palabras en sí.

—¡Claro! Alice va a adorarlo.

—No es _pala_ Alice, papi.

—¿No? —pregunté confundido—. ¿Para quién es, entonces?

Edward sonrió radiante antes de responder.

—¡ _Pala_ Bella!

* * *

 **Taty, muito obrigada pela autorização, suas histórias são magnificas, todas elas.**

* * *

 **Eso es todo por ahora. Espero me dejen en sus comentarios sus opiniones, esta historia es realmente bonita, Edward es hermoso *.* Espero hayan disfrutado de este primer capítulo.**

 **Les comento que, así como dice el summary, esta historia está hecha de diferentes OS, oficialmente no está terminada porque la autora puede que escriba más capítulos en forma de FlashBack, o puede que no… pero hasta el último capítulo publicado la historia prácticamente concluye, por decirlo de alguna manera, así que no nos vamos a quedar con ganas de saber qué más pasó.**

 **Las fechas de actualización serán cada lunes o martes, así que nos leemos de esta semana que viene a la otra.**

 **Beijos.**

 **Merce**


	2. Querido Papá Noel

**Bienvenidos. Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, tampoco la historia, la cual traduzco con autorización de la autora:** **Tatyperry** **.**

 **Disfrútenla.**

 **Canción del capítulo:**

 **We wish you a merry christmas**

* * *

 **Querido Papá Noel**

—No, Ed, ahí no. Van a quedar dos bolas _lojas_ , una al lado de la otra. Es una _Loja_ y una _Amalilla_ —gritó Alice, con las manos en la cintura, arrancándole una sonora carcajada a su madre, quien observaba a los niños que montaban el árbol de navidad.

Hace días que Edward, Bella y Alice estaban alborotados con los preparativos, los últimos dos días fueron pasados en casa de Bella, arreglando todos los lugares que podían. Ni el TV plasma de Charlie se libró de los lacitos que Alice colocó en cada una de las esquinas del aparato. Y ahora era momento de arreglar la casa de los Cullen; Esme bajó todos los adornos y ahora veía todo regado por la casa, mientras los tres discutían sobre cuál sería la mejor manera de arreglar.

Alice era lejos la más mandona a pesar de su poca edad y estatura, pero en sus tres años de vida, todos ya habían aprendido que no era fácil ir en contra de la pequeña niña de cabello cortito y puntiagudo. No había nadie capaz de resistirse al puchero que hacía cuando estaba insatisfecha.

Edward intentaba, a sus seis años, mostrarme más, digamos… como un profesor, corrigiendo a Alice en algunos momentos, tratando todo eso como una gran tontería, pero la verdad es que estaba tan eufórico como las niñas.

Bella, por su parte, era más reservada, solo hablaba cuando alguno de los otros pedía su opinión, lo que Edward hacía prácticamente a cada segundo. A pesar de los tres años de diferencia entre ellos, era sorprendente la interacción entre los dos, de esas que, muchas veces, atrapaba la atención de los adultos y los dejaba con sonrisas bobas en el rostro. Desde el nacimiento de la niña, Edward tenía un cariño y cuidado que parecían ser dos chicos que se atraían; lo que terminaba por irritar a Alice, que iba a llorar en el regazo de Esme diciendo que ella no les agradaba a los dos.

Edward suspiró exasperado, pasando la mano por su cabello.

—Pero Alice… primero, las bolas no son amarillas, son doradas y después, no hay la misma cantidad. De cualquier manera el árbol va a quedar con más bolas rojas —dijo él, enfrentando a su hermana de tres años, con ese aire de superioridad de los hermanos mayores.

—¡No va a quedar! —gritó ella nuevamente, girándose y caminando hasta el sofá, donde Esme estaba sentada, fingiendo leer una revista—. Mamá, necesitamos más bolas _amalillas._

—Doradas —corrigió Edward, y Bella no pudo contener la risa, que luego fue tragada al ver la mirada de enojo que Alice le dio.

—Está bien, querida, voy a llamar a tu padre para pedirle que las traiga cuando regrese del hospital —Esme contestó, agarrando el teléfono.

—Pero va a _demolá_ —lloriqueó la pequeña niña.

—¿Por qué no aprovechan para escribir las cartas a Papá Noel? Edward, como ya eres un muchachito grande y sabes escribir, puedes hacer eso por tu hermana y por Bella. Mañana le pido a Carlisle que ponga las cartas en el correo —dijo Esme, con una sonrisa en el rostro, intentando animar nuevamente a Alice.

—Pero mamá. ¿Por qué yo? —preguntó Edward, frustrado—. ¡Además Papá Noel no existe!

—¡Claro que existe! —rebatió Alice, golpeando con sus pies el suelo, cerca de la chimenea, donde habían terminado de arreglar las medidas que colgaron con el nombre de cada uno.

—No existe.

—Edward Cullen, no me obligues a mandarte a tu cuarto —regañó Esme, mirándolo de forma tal que los niños sabían que no estaba jugando.

—Pero mamá…

—Sin peros, Edward. Si no puedes hacer eso por tu hermana y tu amiga, puedes irte, yo misma lo hago.

—Está bien, yo lo hago —dijo, pasándose las manos por el cabello y corriendo hasta la oficina de su papá para agarrar un lápiz y papel—. Listo, vamos a escribir las cartas.

—Yo comienzo —gritó Alice, corriendo para sentarse en el tapete al lado de su hermano.

Edward miró a Bella, para ver si estaba bien que él empezara con la carta de Alice y solo entonces se dio cuenta que su amiga tenía lágrimas en los ojos, que ya comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas.

—Bella, ¿qué pasó? Habla conmigo… ¿estás sintiendo algo malo? —preguntó, corriendo junto a su amiga, sosteniendo su rostro entre las manos—. Ma…

—N… no, Edward —dijo ella entre sollozos—. Es solo que dijiste que Papá Noel no existe y…

—No, Bella, por favor no llores por eso. Soy un bobo, solo dije eso para provocar a Alice, no quería que te pusieras así. Vamos a escribir las cartitas ahora y estoy seguro de que él nos va a responder.

—¿Lo juras?

—Lo juro —él no sabía cómo, pero, aunque tuviera que pedírselo a su madre, Bella iba a obtener lo que ella quisiera de Papá Noel. Edward solo no aguantaba ver a su amiguita llorando así, no sabía explicar lo que pasaba, pero ver a esa niñita llorando le partía el corazón.

Bella mostró una sonrisa y los tres se acomodaron nuevamente alrededor de la mesita de la sala. El chico con el lápiz y el papel, preparado para comenzar las cartas.

—Escribe, Ed… _Querido Papá Noel_ —comenzó Alice—. _Mi nombre es Mary Alice Cullen y tengo tres añitos. Tengo un hermano llamado Edward y mi mejor amiga es Bella, ella también va a enviarle una carta. Mamá dice que usted solo trae regalos para los niños buenos y juro que he sido buena este año. Entonces, quiero esa casa de la Barbie que vi en el shopping y también mucha ropa y esa muñeca que anda con patines y…_

—Venga, Alice, Papá Noel tiene otros niños que atender, no puede estar solo contigo —Edward la interrumpió, parando al escribir.

—Está bien —dijo él, bufando, sacándole la lengua al chico a su lado—. _Este año es solo eso. Con amor, Alice._

—Uff —murmuró Edward, arrancando la hoja de block de cartas de su mamá, colocándolo en un sobre—. Ahora tú, Bella. ¿Qué quieres que escriba? —le preguntó a su amiga, sentada en frente de él.

Bella paró por un momento, pareciendo demasiado pensativa para una niña de tan poca edad, retorciendo sus manitas y mordiéndose el labio inferior, sin hablar nada.

—Ya sé, quieres también algo de la Barbie, como Alice… —dijo Edward, intentado hacer que su amiga empiece a hablar.

—No —dijo ella de repente—. No quiero ningún juego.

—¿Y entonces qué quieres? —volvió a preguntar, confundido.

—Que mi papá y mi mamá paren de _peleá_ todo el día y que mi mamá no llore más después de que papá sale tirando la puerta.

Edward permaneció callado, sin saber bien qué decir, pero la llegada de Carlisle trayendo las bolitas doradas y de Renée lista para llevar a Bella a casa terminó con la tensión que había inundado la sala.

—Bella, hija. ¿Vamos a casa? —llamó Renée, después de saludar a Esme que estaba en la cocina terminando de cenar.

—Pero mamá, no hemos terminado aún de _montá_ el _albor._

—Lo terminarán mañana, querida. Necesito estar en casa cuando tu padre llegue.

Edward apretó la mano de Bella por sobre la mesa, inclinándose y hablando bajito, de modo que solo ella pudiese escuchar—: Terminaré de escribir tu carta antes de cenar. Mañana papá las pondrá en el correo junto con la de Alice.

La chica sonrió y apenas asintió con la cabeza. Si Edward lo decía, estaba segura de que él estaba diciendo la verdad.

Esa noche, acostada en su cama, Bella se quedó pensando si Papá Noel sería capaz de atender a su petición, finalmente, hasta donde ella sabía, él tenía una fábrica de juegos. ¿Sería capaz de fabricar el amor para darle a sus padres?

Del otro lado de la ciudad, Edward estaba despierto, pues solo conseguía ver los ojos castaños repletos de tristeza de su amiga, y pedía, bajito, para que por primera vez estuviese equivocado y Papá Noel existiera, para que fuera capaz de atender el deseo de Bella.

Con una fe que no sabía que tenía, se levantó de la cama, pasito a pasito, fue hasta su mesa de estudio y agarró lápiz y papel antes de comenzar a escribir.

 _Querido Papá Noel,_

 _Mi nombre es Edward Cullen y necesito creer que existes y que puede ayudar a mi amiga. Su nombre es Bella y no me gusta verla llorar, pero últimamente ella está triste porque sus papás están peleando mucho. Me pidió que te escribiera una carta a nombre de ella, pidiéndote que sus padres paren de pelear y que su mamá, mi tía Renée, no llore más cuando mi tío Charlie sale de casa golpeando la puerta. Por favor, Papá Noel, le juré a Bella que sería atendida y no quiero romper mi promesa, no quiero verla llorando de nuevo. Si existes, ¡atiéndenos, por favor! En cuando a mi regalo, estaré feliz con ver a Bella sonreír de nuevo._

 _Edward._

 _PDT: Por favor, no le des todo lo que Alice pidió. Definitivamente no necesita de más ropa y nada rosa…_

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por los comentarios, alertas y favoritos, me han hecho muy feliz, me alegra que estén disfrutando de esta linda historia.**

 **¿Qué tal este capítulo? ¿No es para comerse a besos al lindo Ed de cuatro añitos? Déjenme saber sus reacciones.**

 **Nos leemos la próxima semana.**

 **Besos**

 **Merce**


	3. El Circo Mágico

**Bienvenidos. Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, tampoco la historia, la cual traduzco con autorización de la autora:** **Tatyperry** **.**

 **Disfrútenla.**

 **Canción del capítulo:**

 **Entry of the Gladiators — Fucik**

* * *

 **El circo mágico**

—Anda, mamá, vamos a llegar tarde —la pequeña niña de cabello castaño y ojos expresivos, del mismo color de sus largos rizos, que llevaba un lindo vestido blanco con bolitas negras y calzaba unas baletas negras, gritó desde la puerta, haciendo un pequeño puchero mientras miraba la escalera.

Renée no pudo contener la carcajada al ver la ansiedad de su hija de apenas cuatro años, golpeteando el pie en el suelo al lado de la puerta.

—Calma, hija, el circo no va a huir. Aún faltan veinte minutos para el inicio del espectáculo y no gastamos más de cinco para llegar allá —dijo, poniéndose la chaqueta con clama y, solo entonces, pasándole la mano a la pequeña niña que aún refunfuñaba.

—Lo sé. Pero es que… a Edward no le gusta cuando me demoro en _llegá_. Y él me dijo un millón de veces que _quele sentase_ en las primeras sillas.

—Pues entonces, señorita, puedes estar tranquila, terminé de hablar con Esme y ellos también están saliendo ahora de casa —respondió Renée, riendo una vez más.

Renée y Esme podían pasar horas admirando la interacción entre sus hijos, y la amistad de los tres dejaba a las dos mujeres muy orgullosas. Como eran amigas hace tanto tiempo, ellas ya esperaban que Alice y Bella, ambas con la misma edad, fueran tan amigas como ellas mismas; pero era la interacción entre Bella y Edward lo que más llamaba su atención y la de casi todas las madres que frecuentaban el parquecito de la pequeña Forks. A pesar de la poca edad de ambos, ellos parecían actuar siempre pensando primero en el otro y el niño parecía tener un instinto de protección poco común con la pequeña niña, hasta más que con su propia hermana, a quien adoraba molestar, solo por provocarla.

Pero con Bella no, Edward parecía no parar hasta no arrancarle una sonrisa a su amiga de cuerpo delicado, aún a consecuencia de su nacimiento prematuro. Y estaba siempre atento para que ella no se lastimara, a causa de ser tan torpe. Ellos podían no darse cuenta, pero esa era la forma más pura y genuina de amor.

Como Renée había dicho, ellas tardaron cuatro minutos para llegar hasta el lugar donde la gran carpa estaba montada y, apenas la vio, la pequeña niña se detuvo en su lugar, agarrando la mano de su madre con fuerza; los ojos amplios y la boca abriéndola y cerrándola, como si no encontrara las palabras correctas para expresar su asombro ante todo lo que aquel espectáculo podía mostrar. Desde ahí ella podía oír algunos ruidos que venían de dentro de la tienda, así como el alboroto de los niños a su alrededor, cerca de la venta de crispetas y del carrito de algodón de azúcar. Ella aún estaba intentando procesar todo eso cuando escuchó una voz conocida llamar su nombre.

—Bella.

No necesitó girarse para saber que se trataba de Edward y que él corría en su dirección, hasta estar parado a su lado.

—Y entonces, ¿no te dije que era grande?

—¡Mucho!

—Hola, Bella —dijo Esme, acercándose para dejar un beso en la coronilla de la niña antes de acercarse a Renée.

—Bella… —gritó a Alice, aproximándose a su amiga, con los ojitos llenos de agua.

—Hola, Alice, ¿qué tienes?

—Nada, solo que el bobo de Edward siempre sale corriendo y me deja atrás —dijo, haciendo un puchero.

—¡Eres muy lenta! —replicó el chico.

—A ver, ustedes dos. ¡Si van a comenzar con eso, nos vamos ahora mismo y no hay circo esta noche! —exclamó Esme, apenas alzando la ceja en dirección a sus hijos.

—Sí, mamá —respondió Edward, aprovechando para sacarle la lengua a Alice cuando se dio cuenta que su mamá volvía a conversar con Renée en la fila para comprar las entradas.

—¡Tonto! —murmuró bajito Alice, sacándole una carcajada a Bella.

—Vamos, chicos, entremos —llamaron Esme y Renée, llevando a los tres en dirección a la entrada, no sin antes comprar crispetas, coca cola y algodón de azúcar para todos.

A pesar de pocos minutos para el inicio del espectáculo, ellos consiguieron acomodarse a lo largo de la primera fila, como, a lo largo de la semana, Edward tantas veces repitió que quería hacer. Esme y Renée apenas habían terminado de acomodar a los tres en sus respectivos lugares, con todas sus golosinas, cuando la luz se apagó, volviéndose a encender en seguida, iluminando a un hombre con chaqué y sombrero, parado en medio del ruedo.

—Ese es el maestro de ceremonias —Edward le susurró en el oído a Bella, que estaba sentada a la derecha.

—Lo sé —respondió ella, sin al menos quitar los ojos del hombre.

—Respetable público, buenas noche. Y con inmenso placer comenzamos un espectáculo más, que con seguridad será inolvidable para todos, por eso, buenas noches.

—Buenas noches —los chicos respondieron al unísono.

—Y ahora, con ustedes el maravilloso show de perros adiestrados.

Número tras número los niños parecían maravillarse con todo lo que veían. Por cualquier lugar del circo que se mirara, era posible ver una carita deslumbrada y boquitas abiertas, los ojos amplios, como si al parpadear, algo muy importante fuera a perderse. La magia del circo era casi palpable bajo esa tienda.

Alice fue la locura con los perros que salían con zapatitos, bailando en sus patas traseras. Edward ni siquiera parpadeó en el show de magia, de tan absorto que estaba en intentar comprender cómo era que hacían para poder repetirlo después en casa. En cuanto a Bella…, bien, la pequeña niña estaba dividida entre las maravillas que sucedían frente a ella y las fascinantes expresiones en el rostro de su mejor amigo. Quería mirar cada mínimo detalle del espectáculo, pero tampoco quería perderse las reacciones de Edward.

El niño parecía tan feliz, tan relajado en ese ambiente; el cabello bronce, siempre desordenado cayendo sobre sus ojos, sus piernas balanceándose en la silla, mientras reía de las bromas hechas por los payasos. Bella nunca había notado antes cómo los ojos del chico quedaban apretaditos mientras reía, y de los hoyuelos que se le formaban en las mejillas. Eso hizo que Bella tuviera ganas también de reír.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Edward, al girarse y encontrarla mirándolo.

—Nada —dijo ella, girándose a mirar al ruedo—. Es solo que… haces un ruido gracioso cuando ríes.

—¡No hago nada!

—Lo haces.

Los dos estaban tan entretenidos molestándose uno al otro, que no notaron un alboroto comenzando en la parte de atrás de la gran tienda. El número con el elefante había terminado hace pocos minutos y mientras era llevado nuevamente a su jaula, en la parte de atrás del circo, uno de los perros pasó corriendo y ladrando alto, asustando al enorme animal, que dio media vuelta, caminando con largos pasos, completamente descontrolado en dirección al público que se divertía con los malabaristas.

El enorme animal se adentró en la lona, pisoteando a todo lo que encontraba en frente, yendo en dirección a la gradería, generando pánico y griterío mientras, en frente, ajenos a todo, Edward y Bella continuaban discutiendo sobre la risa del niño.

Esme y Renée fueron las primeras en notar lo que estaba pasando. Renée soltó un grito que hizo que Bella se girara, y entonces vio al elefante viniendo en su dirección, al mismo tiempo en que más gritos y llantos llenaban el ambiente. Alice ya estaba en el regazo de Renée y miraba todo llena de miedo, gritando para que Edward se moviera lo más rápido posible, pero el niño parecía en shock, mirando al animal que se acercaba cada vez más.

Renée intentó halar a su hija cerca de ella, pero la niña se resistió; no podía dejar a Edward ahí. Él la ayudó tantas veces…

—Edward, vamos, tenemos que irnos.

Pero el niño no dio señales de estar escuchando la voz de su amiga.

—¡Anda, Edward!

Nada…

—¡No estoy bromeando, Edward!

El animal estaba cada vez más cerca y entonces, sin saber bien lo que estaba haciendo y, aún siendo más pequeña que el niño, Bella se tiró sobre el cuerpo de Edward, logrando que los dos cayeran al suelo a pocos metros de donde la enorme pata del elefante acababa de pisar, arrancando un grito agudo de Esme y Renée que, instintivamente cerraron los ojos, llenas de pánico.

.

.

.

Como pasaba casi todos los domingos, estaban todos reunidos para el almuerzo en casa de los Cullen, incluido Charlie, Renée y Bella. Los niños jugaban en el patio trasero y, por la gran pared de vidrio que cubría todo un lado de la casa, los padres podían ver a Edward parado en frente de las dos niñas, vistiendo una capa y sosteniendo una vara en sus manos, intentando realizar algún truco de magia, arrancándole carcajadas a Bella y Alice.

En la parte de adentro, Esme y Renée comentaban con Charlie y Carlisle el terror pasado en el circo y el miedo de ver que Edward no podía moverse. Esme no paraba de repetir que no sabía lo que sería de su lindo niñito si no fuese por el coraje de Bella.

—Solo sé una cosa… —habló Esme, levantándose para ir a mirar la lasaña que estaba en el horno—. No pondré mis pies en un circo nunca más en la vida.

—Ni yo —concordó Renée, mirando para afuera, donde los niños habían parado de jugar y se encontraban ahora en una especie de charla en círculo, los tres. Ella vio que todos sonreían y asentían con la cabeza antes de correr en dirección al interior de la casa.

—¿Qué están planeando ustedes? —preguntó Esme, mirando a las caras picaronas frente a ella.

—Decidimos qué queremos hacer en nuestro último día de vacaciones —dijo Edward, mirando a las dos niñas a su lado, que apenas decían frenéticamente que si con la cabeza.

—¿Qué será? —cuestionó Esme, curiosa por saber qué iban a querer hacer. Finalmente, como el niño había dicho, ese era su último día de vacaciones y, así como Edward ya hace dos años y medio, al día siguiente, las chicas también comenzarían con su larga vida estudiantil.

—¡Hoy queremos ir al circo de nuevo! —los tres gritaron al unísono, con los ojitos brillantes.

* * *

 **Sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz y me hacen sentir muy satisfecha, gracias por ellos y por sus hermosos alertas y favoritos, espero que esas chicas silenciosas se reporten con sus opiniones, es lindo saber si les gusta la historia o quizá no, o tal vez alguna sugerencia de traducción, que vean cositas raras, es importante para poder perfeccionar cada día y que disfruten de la lectura.**

 **¿Qué tal estos temerarios chiquitines que quieren ir de nuevo al circo? Definitivamente, pobres Renée y Esme. ¿Y qué tal esta Bella que se tiró sobre Edward para protegerlo? ¿No es lindo? Solo el amor verdadero hace que arriesguemos nuestras propias vidas.**

 **Nos leemos en la próxima.**

 **Besos.**

 **Merce.**


	4. Amor se deletrea así

**Bienvenidos. Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, tampoco la historia, la cual traduzco con autorización de la autora:** **Tatyperry** **.**

 **Disfrútenla.**

 **Canción del capítulo:**

 **We're Going To Be Friends - Jack Johnson**

* * *

 **Amor se deletrea así**

—Mira, Charlie, ¿no está linda con el uniforme?

—¡Lo está, Renée! Va a ser la niña más linda de la escuela. Ahora vamos, si no, esta princesita va a llegar tarde a su primer día de clases.

—Ya vamos, solo una foto más y…

—¡Renée! Bella solo está yendo al preescolar y no a la facultad. Vamos pronto o todos nos retrasaremos.

El recorrido hasta la escuela fue hecho de la misma manera que siempre, con Charlie refunfuñando en el asiento de enfrente sobre las elecciones musicales de Renée, y Bella mirando el paisaje atentamente. A pesar de ser su primer día de clase, no estaba nerviosa, finalmente, su mamá trabajaba ahí; Alice también comenzaría la escuela y, principalmente, Edward ya estudiaba ahí, él le garantizó que la escuela es chévere y que le iba a gustar mucho.

—Muy bien, hija, llegamos —dijo Charlie, al parar el coche en la puerta de la escuela—. No salgas de la escuela sin tu madre o sin mí, no hables con extraños, no aceptes…

—Calma, Charlie, es solo el preescolar, ella no está saliendo de casa para ir a la facultad —rebatió Renée con sarcasmo en su voz, riendo.

—Lo sé, papá. Si tengo miedo o necesito ayuda busco a Edward —dijo Bella, como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo.

—No, querida, Edward estará en el edificio de enfrente, del otro lado de la calle, donde estudian los niños más grandes.

—Pero, pero…

Renée y Charlie sintieron que sus corazones se apretaron al ver temblar el labio inferior de la niña, como si en cualquier momento fueran a caer lágrimas de sus ojitos. Era increíble cómo a pesar de los dos estar creciendo —ahora ella con cinco y él con ocho años— continuaban tan unidos como siempre, y ninguno de ellos quería saber de otro amiguito. Bella aún consideraba a Alice como su amiga, pero aun así, entre la niñita de su edad y su hermano mayor, Bella no tenía dudas de a quién elegir primero.

Tanto Renée como Charlie sabían que la niña estaba enfrentando su primer día de clases con tanta naturalidad porque tenía la certeza de que Edward estaría a su lado, y ahora se preguntaban cómo iba a enfrentar al mar de niños sin su gran amigo a su lado.

El Mercedes de Carlisle se detuvo al lado de la entrada y una Alice parlanchina saliendo de dentro interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Buenos días tía Renée, buenos días tío Charlie. Bella, estoy tan animada, no veo la hora de conocer a nuestros nuevos amiguitos y a nuestra profesora. Estoy segura de que vamos a aprender un montón de cosas chéveres y…

—Alice, hija, respira. Deja que los otros también hablen —la interrumpió Carlisle, riendo.

—Hola, Bella —dijo Edward, haciéndose notar por primera vez.

—Hola —respondió la morena, con los labios aún temblorosos.

—¿Qué pasó Bells, qué tienes? —preguntó Edward, sintiéndose nervioso de repente, al ver que algo no iba bien con su amiga.

—Nada. Es que mamá dice que no vas a estudiar en el mismo edificio que Alice y yo.

—Sí, lo sé —respondió el niño, pareciendo desanimado—. Pero no te preocupes, Bells, vamos a encontrar una manera. Si me necesitas, estaré cerca.

Los ojitos de la niña brillaron y una sonrisa amenazó con aparecer en su labio—: ¿Lo prometes?

—¡Lo prometo!

—Muy bien, ahora despídanse y cada uno para su lado —dijo Carlisle, mirando la hora en su reloj.

—Vamos, Bella, vamos rápido —gritó Alice, halando a su amiga por la mano. La pequeña niña no vio más alternativa que correr para acompañar a la pequeñita, apenas pudiendo mirar hacia atrás para encontrarse con los ojos de Edward y Charlie aún fijos en ella.

—Rápido, niñas, ese es el salón de ustedes, pórtense bien; y Bella, mamá te encontrará aquí a la hora de salida. Diviértanse, queridas —dijo Renée antes de que Bella y Alice entraran en el salón donde ya se encontraban varios niños.

—¡Un placer, soy Alice Cullen! —anunció la pequeñita, girándose hacia una niña con piel blanca como porcelana, largo cabello rubio rizado y dueña de un par de ojos azules que hicieron que Bella se acordara del viaje a la playa del año anterior—. Y ella es mi amiga, Isabella Swan.

—¡Bella! —murmuró bajito la morena, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Hola —respondió la niña, mirando a las dos y mostrando una sonrisa—. Soy Rosalie, pero pueden llamarme Rose, y este es mi primo Jasper —dijo ella, apuntando hacia un niño de cabello color miel, sentado a su lado.

El niño solo sonrió, girándose hacia su dibujo, donde era posible ver algo como una granja, con diversos animales. Alice y Rosalie empezaron una conversa sobre Barbies y, antes de la hora de recreo, ya habían acordado que la rubia iría a su casa esa tarde, donde harían un desfile de moda de muñecas. Bella, a un ladito, solo observaba la interacción de la dos, sintiendo más que nunca la falta de su amigo.

—Bien, niños, todos en fila para salir al recreo. Recuerden que, al regreso, las niñas irán conmigo al estudio de ballet mientras los niños irán para el salón de judo. No olviden cambiarse de ropa —avisó la profesora antes de comenzar a halar la fila en dirección al patio.

Bella pudo sentir cómo sus ojos se ampliaban. ¿Ballet? ¡Definitivamente la escuela era una porquería!

Buscando en su bolsito encontró unas medias pantalón y un _collant_ rosa, así como un tutú y unas baletas. Mirando hacia todos lados, para ver si no había nadie en el corredor, salió del vestuario corriendo hacia el lado más apartado del patio, sentándose bajo un árbol.

—Hey, ¿por qué estás llorando? —La voz ronca e infantil hizo que Bella se asustara y, solo entonces, se dio cuenta de las lágrimas que mojaban sus mejillas—. Está bien si no quieres hablar, pero papá me dice que las niñas bonitas no deben llorar, o algo así… —dijo el niño, rascándose la cabeza.

Bella miró para arriba, observando al niño de ojos y cabello castaño como el de ella, con dos hoyuelos en el rostro.

—No es nada. Es que voy a bailar ballet después del intervalo.

—¿Y no te gusta el ballet?

—Me gusta, pero no soy muy buena bailando.

—Estoy seguro de que eres mejor que yo —dijo el niño riendo—. Soy Emmett.

—Isabella, pero puedes llamarme…

—¡Bella, finalmente te encontré! Hey, ¿por qué estás sola con él? ¿Y por qué estás llorando? Qué le hiciste, gran, gran i…

—Edward, él es Emmett. Emmett, él es mi amigo Edward.

Los dos se miraron por un instante antes de que el recién llegado le susurrara un prácticamente inaudible—: Hola.

—No me has respondido por qué estabas llorando, Bells —dijo Edward, volviendo a mirar a la niña.

—Es que la profesora dice que la próxima clase es ballet y no puedo danzar.

—¡Claro que puedes!

—¡No puedo! ¿Te olvidaste de cuán torpe soy? ¡Y me mentiste!

Emmett eligió ese momento para regresar con sus amigos y dejarlos solos. Por lo que parecía, el chico de cabello extraño sabría cuidar de la niña.

—¿Mentí? —preguntó con ojos amplios—. Nunca te he mentido, Bells.

—¡Claro que mentiste! ¡La escuela es una porquería!

Edward rio, agarrando las manos de la niña con las suyas.

—Bella, hoy es tu primer día de clases, necesitas darle una oportunidad.

—¡Pero no quiero! Primer día de clases y tu hermana ya tiene una nueva amiga y ni recuerda que existo; tú estás lejos y aún voy a tener que bailar y es claro que voy a caerme frente a todos.

El chico tuvo que morderse la parte interna de su mejilla para contener la carcajada que se quería escapar. Su amiga era graciosa cuando se ponía así, irritada, pero él nunca le diría eso.

—Ya sé —dijo Edward, con expresión de quien acaba de tener una idea brillante—. Ven conmigo, Bells, el recreo va a acabar.

.

.

.

—¿Edward… qué haces aquí? ¿Extrañas el preescolar?

—Hola, tía Silvia. ¿Será que puedo asistir hoy a esta clase? —pidió el niño, mostrando una gran sonrisa.

—¿Edward, qué estás haciendo? —susurró Bella, apretando su brazo, sintiendo todas las miradas sobre ellos dos.

—Chito, Bella —respondió él en otro susurro.

—¿Quieres asistir a la clase de ballet de las niñas? ¿Por qué?

—Eh… hoy es el primer día de mi hermana y Bella, y quería estar aquí para darles ánimo a ellas.

—Own… eso es muy tierno, Edward, pero tienes clase ahora también.

—Lo sé, pero después hablo con la tía María. Ella va a entender. —Y si es posible, intensificó aún más su sonrisa.

—Está bien, pero solo hoy, ¿me escuchaste, muchachito?

—Gracias, tía Silvia. Eres la mejor.

La profesora rio, mientras juntaba a las niñas en medio del gran estudio.

—Edward, no era necesario.

—Estabas preocupada. Como amigo, claro que era necesario. Ahora ve allá y piensa en que estás bailando solo para mí, como si estuviéramos jugando en casa. Y si te caes, Bella, es solo levantarte; papá siempre dice que las caídas nos vuelven más fuertes.

—¡Gracias, Edward! —le dijo, dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de juntarse con las otras niñas de la clase.

La próxima hora se pasó con gritos de: _Plié_ , _Allongé, Balancé, En avant_. El niño, acompañando todo desde un lado de la sala, en silencio, no sabía qué le atraía más, si la melodía suave y cadente que venía del piano, o los movimientos graciosos de su mejor amiga. Está bien, ella diariamente era un poco desgarbada y torpe, pero al bailar, Bella era como un tartamudo, que al cantar no tartamudea; sus movimientos eran gráciles y ella parecía flotar sobre el suelo. Edward sería capaz de pasar horas ahí, admirando sus movimientos sin nunca cansarse.

—Muy bien, niñas, por hoy es todo. Pueden ir al vestuario y cambiarse de ropa antes de que volvamos al salón de clases.

—¿Y entonces, te gustó? —le preguntó Bella, pareciendo un poco avergonzada, parándose en frente del niño.

—Estuviste perfecta, Bells. ¿No viste? No te caíste ni una sola vez.

—Gracias —dijo ella, mordiéndose los labios.

—Siempre que lo necesites, Bells —respondió él, halándola hacia sus pequeños brazos.

La profesora interrumpió el momento, mandando a Edward de regreso a su clase antes que él perdiera también la siguiente asignatura. Los dos salieron caminando juntos, aún con las manos enlazadas en dirección al patio y, mientras se apartaban, Bella tuvo la impresión de escuchar a la profesora decir algo sobre el "amor inocente", pero ella no prestó mucha atención.

¡Tal vez, Edward tenía razón y la escuela no era tan mala como creyó!

.

.

.

—Qué lindo dibujo, Isabella. ¿Qué es? —preguntó la profesora, acercándose a la niña.

—Soy yo bailando para mi amigo Edward —dijo ella sin siquiera levantar los ojos del papel.

—Él va a amarlo.

—Pero le falta una cosa —dijo la niña, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—¿Qué querida?

Ella se quedó pensativa por un momento, mirando hacia el papel antes de mirar a la profesora, quien la miraba curiosa.

—¿Tía Silvia, con qué letras se escribe amor?

* * *

 **No puedo parar de sonreir... ¿No es muy tierno? Son unas cositas tan hermosas. Déjenme saber sus opiniones.**

 **Antes de despedirme agradezco enormemente a cada una de ustedes que se toma el tiempito de dejarme saber sus reacciones al leer cada capítulo, me animan mucho y me encanta leerlas también. Gracias además por sus alertas y favoritos.**

 **Nos leemos la siguiente semana.**

 **Besos.**

 **Merce.**


	5. Lips Like Sugar

**Bienvenidos. Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, tampoco la historia, la cual traduzco con autorización de la autora:** **Tatyperry** **.**

 **Disfrútenla.**

 **Canción del capítulo:**

 **My Girl - The Temptations**

* * *

 **Lips Like Sugar**

A pesar de estar creciendo y de haber hecho nuevos amiguitos en la escuela, Edward consideraba que las mejores horas de su día eran las que pasaba con Bella. Nada se comparaba a la sonrisa tímida de su vieja amiga, o al reflejo rojizo de su cabello cuando el sol se reflejaba en él; exactamente como en ese momento, mientras estaban sentados cerca de un árbol en la reserva Quileute de La Push. Los adultos habían decidido hacer un picnic ese sábado, así que Edward y Bella estaban ahí sentados, admirando el paisaje, mientras que Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett y algunos niños de la localidad jugaban a los quemados.

Bella tenía aversión a cualquier tipo de deporte y no correría el riesgo de estropear la tarde de todos, pegándole con la pelota a alguien o hiriéndose a sí misma. Por eso, prefirió quedarse sentada, solo mirando y Edward, como el caballero que era, se ofreció a quedarse fuera con ella.

Nadie parecía prestar mucha atención a los dos, ahora casi adolescentes; Los adultos conversaban animadamente alrededor de la hoguera mientras los otros estaban demasiado entretenidos en su juego. Bella alternaba su mirada entre en jugueteo y el mar frente a ella. Estaba ahí algo que realmente le gustaba: el mar. Desde pequeña adoraba sentir el agua helada yendo y viniendo, mojando sus pies, tenía la sensación de que las olas podían lavar todo lo _malo_ que estuviera sintiendo. Fue por eso que, un día, cuando tenía apenas cinco años, casi enloqueció a Charlie, obligándolo a llevarla hasta allá, hasta La Push, tarde en la noche solo para que pudiera mojar sus pies. Ella y Edward habían peleado esa tarde porque el niño, a quien le acababan de regalar un videojuego, prefería jugar con el jueguito electrónico que a las escondidas con ella. En toda su furia infantil Bella le gritó alto y fuerte que él era un "bobo" y que a ella ya no le gustaba él.

Al llegar a casa, con ojitos rojos de tanto llorar, se dio cuenta que no iba a poder dormir. Tenía _algo_ malo dentro de ella, Edward no era un bobo y a ella nunca le dejaría de gustar él. Y es así como hizo que su papá dejara de ver el juego de futbol americano que estaban pasando por la TV para que la llevara hasta la playa. Ahí, mientras el agua golpeaba en sus pies, supo lo que tenía que hacer: pedirle disculpas a Edward y que él le enseñara a jugar con ese nuevo juguete también.

El recuerdo de los innumerables _golpes_ que siempre le daba en el juego hizo que una sonrisa brotara inmediatamente en su rostro.

—Por qué te estás riendo? —preguntó Edward, captando inmediatamente el movimiento en labios de la chica.

Sacudió la cabeza, como para ahuyentar el recuerdo antes de responder.

—Solo recordaba cuando te regalaron tu primer videojuego y de cómo me enojé cuando preferiste jugar con él que conmigo.

—Era un idiota. Apenas te fuiste me di cuenta de que eso no tenía la menor gracia si no estabas ahí para jugar conmigo.

—No es una cuestión de ser un bobo o idiota. Éramos muy pequeños y todo es más dramático cuando tenemos cinco años.

El silencio volvió a caer sobre ellos. Bella recordaba varias discusiones bobas que los dos tuvieron en todos esos años en que se conocían, Edward se asustó al darse cuenta de que, a pesar de ser mayor que la chica, era siempre ella quien parecía tener las palabras más sabias. Su mamá debía tener razón cuando le decía que las chicas maduraban más rápido.

Y entonces él se acordó de una conversación de los chicos el otro día, en la hora del recreo. Estaban hablando sobre las chicas, algunos de sus compañeritos se vanagloriaban por haber besado en la boca; él sabía que Emmett y Rosalie ya habían dado ese paso y ahora se decían ser novios, andando de la mano por el colegio. ¿Bella ya había experimentado eso también?

—¿Bella? —llamó, sintiéndose extrañamente nervioso.

—¿Hum? —dijo ella, prestando atención a Alice, que parecía estar haciendo de todo para golpear a Jasper con la pelota.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Ella lo miró con una ceja alzada, encontrando extraño esa manera de hablarle, pero no logró percibir nada diferente en él, a no ser el hecho de que Edward parecía evitar mirarla a los ojos.

—¡Sabes que puedes!

—Tú… eh… ¿Ya besaste a alguien?

—¿Cómo en la TV?

—Sí.

—No, nunca —dijo ella, sonrojándose—. ¿Tú Ya?

—No —dijo él, desviando la mirada hacia el mar una vez más—. ¿Sabes? Quizá nosotros deberíamos probar.

—¿Los dos? —preguntó ella, ampliando los ojos.

—Sí… No debe ser la gran cosa tampoco.

—Okey —dijo ella, sonrojándose.

—A las tres —dijo Edward, poniéndose de rodillas frente a ella—. Uno… dos…

—No, Edward, aquí no —gritó Bella de repente—. Cualquiera nos puede ver.

—Tienes razón, Bella. Ven conmigo.

Edward tomó la mano de Bella y la haló, corriendo en dirección a un claro que quedaba a algunos metros de ahí, teniendo cuidado para que ella no se tropezara y acabara lastimándose.

—Listo, aquí estamos —dijo él, parando de correr de pronto.

Bella no entendía por qué, pero su corazón estaba disparado y su garganta seca mientras miraba el rostro de Edward acercándose cada vez más.

—Uno…

—Dos…

—Dos y medio…

A las tres, los labios se encontraron en un besito rápido y sin forma y, casi con la misma rapidez con que se encontraron, se separaron. Los dos permanecieron parados por un tiempo, midiendo sus reacciones. Ella intentaba entender lo que ese latir de su corazón significaba, mientras notaba cuan roja estaba; él simplemente adoraba cuando ella se sonrojaba.

—¡Socorro, Bella ayúdame! ¡Para, Jasper! —El grito de Alice sacó a los dos de su burbuja particular y, al girarse, la niña pudo ver al chico rubio corriendo con su mejor amiga en brazos, jugando a lazarse al agua.

Bella y Edward observaron la escena riendo, antes de volverse a mirar.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó la niña antes de comenzar a caminar en dirección a su amiga que pataleaba y manoteaba, chisporroteando más agua a su alrededor, como una niñita.

—Claro —respondió Edward y asintió con la cabeza para que Bella fuese a socorrer a su hermana.

Y mientras la morena corría en dirección al agua, el niño de cabellos cobre mantenía los dedos sobre sus labios, hormigueando con esa nueva sensación.

* * *

 **¿No son una ternurita? Como pregunta la autora, ¿quién se acordó de su primer besito? Yo sí, fue con un primito, teníamos como 3 años jajaja jugábamos al papá y la mamá :p ¡Cuéntenme sus recuerdos! Muchas gracias por sus lindos RR, es muy lindo saber lo que piensan y sienten con cada capítulo. También agradezco sus alertas y favoritos.**

 **En un RR me preguntaron que por qué en el anterior capítulo Edward llamaba a sus profesoras "Tía", pues si alguien más se lo preguntaba, resulta que en Brasil (Pues como sabrán, el fic originalmente se encuentra en portugués) es la costumbre que en esa etapa los niños llamen así a sus maestras, es algo de cariño.**

 **Nos leemos en la siguiente semana.**

 **Besos**

 **Merce.**


	6. Un sentimiento extraño

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, tampoco la historia, la cual traduzco con autorización de la autora:** **Tatyperry** **.**

 **Disfruten de la lectura.**

 **Canción capítulo:**

 **If it kills Me – Jason Mraz**

* * *

 **Un sentimiento extraño**

 **Edward's POV**

Las risitas en el cuarto de al lado ya estaban comenzando a irritarme. Sinceramente, no entendía por qué tanto alboroto solo porque Bella iba al cine con Erick Yorkie, un chico oriental de su clase. ¿Era necesaria toda esa histeria por parte de Alice y Rosalie?

Una nueva tanda de risitas me hizo releer por quinta vez el mismo párrafo del texto de geografía que necesitaba resumir para el día siguiente. Mierda… ¿qué parte de hablen más bajo porque tengo que estudiar ellas no habían entendido?

—Ay, Bella... ¿Crees que te va a besar? —pude escuchar la voz de mi hermana a través de la pared del cuarto.

Mi estomago dio un salto y agradecí por haberle dado tiempo a la digestión del almuerzo, o si no, estaría expuesto en ese momento en mi cama. La geografía que se fuera al carajo… ¿Para qué quería saber los diferentes tipos de relieves? La pregunta hecha por Alice sí era importante.

¿Erick iba a besar a Bella? ¿Ella quería que la besara? ¿Y por qué estaba incomodándome por eso? Bella era solo mi amiga, ella tenía el derecho de salir con quien quisiera, besar en la boca a quien quisiera, ser novia de quien quisiera… ¿no? Bien, aparentemente algo dentro de mí no compartía esa opinión. Como amigo, no quería que Bella se lastimara y además de eso… ella y Alice tenían la misma edad y si ella podía hacer todo eso, Alice también podía. ¡Era eso! Los celos de hermano era el motivo de estar sintiéndome tan extraño e incómodo con la cita de mi mejor amiga.

Los grititos y los aplausos me indicaron, sin que nadie me lo dijera, que la _sesión Barbie-Bella,_ había llegado a su fin.

Usando la disculpa de que estaba estudiando y que el ruido estaba distrayéndome salí de mi cuarto, dando dos pasos hasta la puerta de Alice. Apenas abrí la puerta del cuarto —todo color rosa, mostrando que por más que ella creyera que era una adolescente, mi hermana no pasaba de ser una niña— me paralicé, abriendo mucho los ojos. Si no supiera que Bella estaba ahí, tal vez ni yo mismo la hubiese reconocido.

Estaba simplemente deslumbrante, parecía una pintura renacentista de mis libros de historia. Usaba una falda blanca que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, una blusa negra con un escote que dejaba su pecho al descubierto, y en los pies un par de baletas. El cabello estaba liso, apenas con algunos rizos en las puntas y sus ojos, siempre tan expresivos, sobresalían con el maquillaje; así como su boca, los labios brillando levemente con algo rosa. No entendía por qué a las mujeres les gustaba usar esa cosa pegajosa, pero en ese momento todo lo que quería era sentir los labios de Bella sobre los míos una vez más.

—¿Cómo estoy? —preguntó la morena con las mejillas aún más rojas, por la vergüenza de ser el centro de las atenciones.

—Divina —Respondió Alice, saltando, sin moverse del centro del cuarto.

—Linda —dijo Rosalie, tomando la mano de Bella para que diera una vuelta.

—¿Vas a salir así? —me vi preguntando de repente, dejando que ellas me notaran ahí parado, recostado en el marco de la puerta.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Edward? —preguntó mi hermana, con las manos en la cintura y una ceja alzada.

—¿Así cómo? —preguntó Bella casi al mismo tiempo, mirándome fijamente con sus ojos muy amplios.

—Yo… hum… disculpa, Bella, pero esa no eres tú.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, pareciendo aún más confundida.

—Esa es la Bella que Alice y Rosalie quieren que seas; o peor aún, una Bella personificando a esas chicas de quien vivimos riéndonos en el colegio, que se rebajan para llamar la atención de los chicos. La Isabella de quien soy amigo no cambiaría su estilo solo por llamar la atención de un chico cualquiera.

—¿Tú… tú me estás comparando con esas cualquiera? —preguntó Bella, abriendo mucho más los ojos.

—¡No! Eres tú quien se está rebajando al nivel de ellas —dije, sabiendo que tal vez estuviera exagerado, pero simplemente no conseguí refrenarme—. ¿Sabes lo que Erick va a ver al mirarte? Una niñita boba, loca por conseguir unos cuantos toqueteos, una presa fácil para tener algo qué contarle el lunes a sus amigos en la mesa de la cafetería, en el intervalo de las clases. ¿Es eso lo que quieres, Bella?

—¿Y si fuera así, Edward? ¿Qué tienes que ver con eso? —preguntó, evitando mirare, intentando esconder las lágrimas que llenaban sus ojos, las cuales pronto me hicieron sentir aún más culpable por la forma en la que le hablé.

—Yo… yo…

—Sí, Edward. ¿Por qué estás tan incómodo con la cita de Bella? —preguntó Alice, mientras ella y Rose se acercaban a la morena, envolviéndola en un abrazo de tres.

—Yo… Yo…

—Tu problema, Edward, es que siempre quieres controlarlo todo, y como si no pudiese tener ningún otro amigo aparte de ti. No te recriminé porque besaste a Tanya y a Victoria en la fiesta de Emmett la semana pasada , exactamente el mismo tipo de chicas con quienes me comparas ahora. Si yo quisiera que Erick me bese, es un problema solo mío y no tienes nada que ver con eso. ¡No eres mi papá, Edward! —gritó ella, soltándose de los brazos de Rose y Alice, y corriendo hacia la puerta, casi derribándome en su prisa por salir del cuarto.

—Bella, espera. Vuelve aquí. Dis… —pero tuve que tragarme las disculpas al escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrándose de golpe.

—Eres un idiota, Edward. ¿No sería más fácil haberle pedido que no vaya a esa cita? —dijo Alice, trayéndome nuevamente a la realidad.

—¿Y con qué derecho haría eso?

—Además de idiota es ciego —dijo Rosalie, desapareciendo dentro del closet de Alice.

—¿Estás seguro de que no sabes, Edward? —dijo Alice, empujándome y cerrando la puerta de su cuarto, dejándome del lado de afuera, confundido.

Volví a mi cuarto, pensando en lo que habían dicho las dos, intentando entender lo que estaban queriendo insinuar. Pero solo sabía dos cosas; primero: no podía dejar que Erick usara a Bella como una chica cualquiera, y segundo: necesitaba disculparme con mi mejor amiga.

Sin pensarlo dos veces tomé el teléfono, marcando los números de las únicas personas que podían ayudarme en ese momento. Y en menos de media hora, Jasper y Emmett estaban entrando en mi cuarto, con sus semblantes preocupados, observándome caminar de un lado para otro, pasándome las manos repetidas veces por el cabello.

—¿Qué pasó, Edward?

—Hey, chico, ¿qué te dejó tan alterado?

Me detuve, sentándome en mi cama con la cabeza oculta entre las manos.

—Peleé con Bella. Quiero decir, ella peleó conmigo… —dije, soltando un largo suspiro y pasándome las manos por el cabello una vez más.

—No puedo creer eso, Edward. Hombre, ¿llamas dando a entender que el apocalipsis había comenzado y todo lo que pasó no fue más que otra pelea entre tú y Bellita? ¡Ah, habla en serio! —dijo Emmett, dejándose caer en mi cama, con tanta fuerza que pude sentir a mi cuerpo saltar suavemente sobre el colchón.

—No me están entendiendo —volví a decir—. Casi me tira al suelo al pasar a mi lado, ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos; le dije cosas terribles, yo…

—Pero ustedes siempre pelean y media hora después hacen las paces, Edward —dijo Jasper con su calma de siempre.

—No, Jasper. Esta vez le dije cosas horribles.

—¿Pero por qué diablos ustedes pelean tan feo? —preguntó Emmett, con su _delicadeza_ de siempre.

—Ella estaba aquí desde temprano, arreglándose para ir al cine con Erick y el ruido que las chicas estaban haciendo me desconcentraba para estudiar. Fui a pedirles silencio y cuando me encontré con Bella, toda arreglada para salir con ese, no aguanté; terminé diciéndole que se estaba pareciendo a esas chicas de la escuela, que no piensan en más nada que no sea llamar la atención de los chicos.

—¿Y cuál es el problema de eso? —me interrumpió Emmett, comenzando a reír.

—Francamente, Emmett, el meollo del asunto no es ese, el problema es que Bella no es así, Bella se ríe de esas chicas, ella no acostumbra a cambiar su manera de ser ni sus opiniones por causa de nadie. ¿Por qué entonces cambiaría su manera de vestir solo para salir con Erick?

—Tal vez le gustan los orientales —volvió a decir, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Pero qué tienes que ver con eso, Edward?

—Yo… no sé. Solo no quiero que salga herida y no quiero que cambie. No quiero tener que estar escuchando a los chicos de la escuela comentando sobre ella en el vestuario después de la clase de educación física, como hacen con Tanya, Lauren, Jessica, etc. Bella es diferente, ella es…

—¿Ella es qué, Edward? —preguntó Jasper, mirándome profundamente, logrando que apartara la mirada hacia mis pies.

—Mi amiga. Mi mejor amiga. Es eso… ¡Es eso lo que ella es!

—¿Estás seguro? —volvió a preguntar Jasper, y el intercambio de miradas entre Emmett y él no me pasaron desapercibido.

—¿Por qué hoy todo el mundo acordó hacerme preguntas enigmáticas, eh? Primero Alice, ahora tú, Jasper. Los llamé aquí para que me ayudaran a hacer las paces con Bella y no para que estén haciéndome preguntas sin sentido —dije, poniéndome nuevamente en pie y volviendo a caminar por el cuarto.

—¿Sin sentido, Edward? ¿Estás seguro? —habló Emmett, pareciendo serio por primera vez desde que llegó—. Para mí está más que claro que ya no ves a Bellita solo como una amiga —dijo él, acercándose a mí y colocando una mano sobre mi hombro.

—¿Cómo así? ¿De qué estás hablando, Emmett? Es claro que Bella es mi amiga.

—¡Es verdad, Edward! Y creo que Emmett concuerda conmigo, lo que pasó hoy en la tarde fue un ataque de celos, amigo mío. Tuviste celos al ver a Bella arreglándose para otro chico que no eres tú.

—Pero… Pero…

—Por Dios, Edward. ¿No te das cuenta de que estás enamorado de Isabella? —gritó Emmett, alzando sus manos hacia el cielo.

En el mismo instante, atraídas por el grito de Emmett, Alice y Rosalie se adentraron en mi cuarto, riendo, aparentemente de mí.

—Eh, Emmett, no es así, creo que en el caso de él solo con dibujitos lo entenderá. Vengo insinuándoselo hace días y él nada… —dijo Alice, dándole una sonrisa tímida a Jasper.

—¿Có… cómo así?

—¡No lo dije! —Alice volvió a decir, rolando los ojos.

—Era exactamente eso lo que Alice estaba diciéndote más temprano, cuando Bella y tú pelearon. Habría sido más simple si hubieses aceptado lo que estabas sintiendo y pidiéndole a Bella que no vaya a esa cita; pero no, al contrario de hacer lo correcto o lo más sencillo, simplemente estropeaste todo para los dos —dijo Rose, mirándome, abrazada a Emmett.

—La amas, hombre. ¡Eso está más claro que el día! —completó Jasper.

 _¿Enamorado yo? Y de mi mejor amiga, aquella que creció a mi lado. ¿Sería posible?_

* * *

 **Definitivamente está más claro que el agua. ¿No creen? No odien al pobre de Edward, aunque de verdad creo que se pasó un poco, pero son tan tontolines los dos, teniendo el amor justo en frente. Y así somos jajaja déjenme sus comentarios. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios anteriores, son hermosos, me ponen muy feliz cuando las leo y me entero de que están disfrutando de esta historia.**

 **Y disculpas por la demora, pero he tenido una semana bastante estresante.**

 **Nos leemos la siguiente semana.**

 **Besos.**

 **Merce.**


	7. No need to say anything

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, tampoco la historia, la cual traduzco con autorización de la autora:** **Tatyperry** **.**

 **Disfruten de la lectura.**

 **Canción del capítulo:**

 **The Call – Regina Spektor**

* * *

 **No need to say anything**

Por más que intentara no podía entender porque todos siempre terminaban partiendo. Primero su papá que, en una mañana cualquiera de agosto, salió de casa cargando sus maletas y nunca más regresó. Era verdad que llamaba de vez en cuando pero, aun así, Isabella se sentía abandonada; después su abuela materna; Espoleta, su perro de pelo marrón que fue víctima de la falta de corazón de su vecino; Ozzy, el gato de pelo negro como la noche. ¡Y ahora Edward! De todas las pérdidas y abandonos, esa era la que más dolía en su pecho.

Edward siempre estuvo cerca desde que se acordaba, fue él quien le dio ese canguro mugriento que hasta el día de hoy adornaba su cama; fue él quien siempre estuvo a su lado, arrancándole las carcajadas más genuinas, limpiando sus lágrimas; "protegiéndola" de Alice y ayudándola a superar sus recelos y su timidez, haciéndola creer que bailaba bien, que podía ser y tener lo que quisiera. Y ahora se mudaría a New York, para hacer su tan soñada carrera en el _Culinary Institute of America_ , y ella sabía que ese era un camino sin retorno. Al convertirse en un gran _restaurateur (1)_ , Edward nunca volvería a la pequeña Forks y perdería a su mejor amigo para siempre.

—Cielos, Bella. ¿Qué cara de entierro es esa? —preguntó Rose, sentándose al lado de su amiga en el sofá, colocando el tazón de crispetas recién salidas del microondas en su regazo.

—Mi mejor amigo me va a abandonar mañana, Rose. ¿Con qué cara querías que estuviera? —preguntó, esforzándose para que las lágrimas no llenaran nuevamente a sus ojos. Odiaba mostrar debilidad delante de otros.

—Deja de ser dramática, Bella, solo está yendo a estudiar a New York, va a pasar en un parpadeo.

—Recuérdame repetirte esa frase el año que viene cuando sea Emm quien nos deje —dijo la chica con un leve sarcasmo en la voz.

—Una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra, Bella. Emm es mi novio y cuando él se vaya mi corazón va a ir junto a él. Pero tú y Edward son solo amigos, no puedes estar comparando las dos cosas. A no ser que… —y entonces la rubia mostró una sonrisa como si hubiera acabado de hacer un gran descubrimiento—. ¡Bella! —prácticamente gritó, girándose en dirección a su amiga, regando una gran cantidad de crispetas debido al movimiento brusco—. Es eso, ¿verdad? ¡Te gusta Edward!

—Claro que me gusta, Rose. Es mi mejor amigo.

—¿Tengo cara de idiota, Isabella? ¿Entonces quieres decir que el año que viene estarás así cuando _mi_ novio se vaya a la universidad?

—No. Sí. Ay, no lo sé, Rose… Yo… No sé lo que siento por Edward. Es mi amigo desde siempre, me acostumbré a tenerlo todo el tiempo cerca, haciéndome reír, haciéndome sentir especial y no sé cómo voy a hacer con él estando lejos. Además, ¿qué diferencia hace eso? Mañana se va a su tan soñada facultad, va a conocer personas nuevas, mujeres maravillosas con una perspectiva de carrera fantástica como la de él, y no se va a acordar de mi existencia.

—Ustedes dos son tan idiotas —dijo Rose riendo, antes de girarse nuevamente en dirección a la televisión, donde ellas miraban por milésima vez la repetición de "Si tuviera 30".

—Sería tan fácil. ¿Verdad?

—¿El qué?

—¡Tener treinta años! Una profesión, una bella casa, un hermoso novio… no creo que las mujeres de treinta años no sepan lo que siente por alguien o lo que quieren hacer de la vida.

—Sí… quizá —Bella balbuceó mientras observaba a Jeena sentirse perdida mientras Matt le contaba que ella fue reina del baile y conquistó todo aquello que siempre deseó, volviéndose una mujer muy importante.

Después ya no prestó atención a las palabras que se hacían eco desde la TV vieja, pensando solo en cómo sería su vida cuando llegara a esa esas. ¿Edward y ella aún serían amigos? ¿Ella habría finalizado su tan soñada carrera de danza en Julliard y sería una gran bailarina famosa? ¿Ella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett aún serían el _sexteto fantástico_ , como eran llamados en la escuela? Treinta años… eso aún parecía tan lejano.

Un golpeteo en la puerta fue suficiente para llevarla nuevamente al momento presente, a sus quince años. Pero la tristeza pronto dio lugar a una sonrisa, la primera de ese día, al ver a Edward parado frente a ella.

—¿De verdad que están mirando esa película de nuevo? —preguntó, metiéndose entre Bella y Rose, llenándose una mano con crispetas y metiéndose todo de una vez en la boca—. ¿No se cansan, cierto?

—Asco, Edward, no estoy obligada a ver cómo los alimentos se procesan en tu boca. La próxima vez traga antes de hablar.

—Te aseguro que no te importaría si fuera Emmett.

Mientras Rosalie fruncía la cara y cruzaba los brazos, bufando a un lado del sofá, Bella no podía contener la risa, la pelea mutua entre Rose y Edward siempre sacaban carcajadas de sus amigos.

—¡Hola tú! —dijo Edward, girándose hacia su amiga, dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

—Hola —dijo ella, bajando la mirada, sintiendo a sus mejillas calentarse y a una timidez sin sentido golpearla.

—Adoro cuando están así… coloradas —le dijo él, sonriendo, acariciando la mejilla de la morena con el pulgar.

—Ok, ya vi que sobro. Entonces, si no les importa, y sé que no lo hace en lo más mínimo, me voy a casa —dijo Rose, levantándose, haciendo que los dos se giraran para mirarla—. Buen viaje, Edward —dijo, halando a su amigo para un abrazo incómodo—. Recuerda, no hagas nada que yo no haría —dijo riendo—. Y… aprovecha el momento —susurró en su oído antes de apartarse—. Te veo mañana, Bella.

La despedida de Rose pareció traer a Isabella de vuelta a la realidad; esa en la cual su mejor amigo estaría partiendo en menos de 24 horas y por más que estuviese intentando evitarlo, una lágrima traidora escapó de sus ojos, abriendo el camino para decenas más.

—Por favor, Bells, no llores. Nada va a cambiar, lo juro.

—Sabes que va a pasar. Puede que no sea al principio, pero después vendrán las fiestas, los trabajos, las novias… y entonces no te vas a acordar que yo existo.

—No seas ridícula, Bells. Nunca me voy a olvidar de ti.

—¡Lo sé! —dijo, limpiándose las lágrimas, intentando desesperadamente hacer que se detengan.

—¿Alguna vez no cumplí una de las promesas que te he hecho? —preguntó Edward, serio, mirando a su amiga a los ojos.

—No, pero es diferente ahora.

—No tiene nada de "peros" o de diferente. Te _juro_ que nada va a cambiar.

La llegada de Renée puso fin a la discusión, aunque Bella no estuviera tan convencida, sabía que Edward nunca la lastimaría queriendo; pero también sabía que ese era el comienzo de una nueva fase en la vida de su amigo. Una fase de la cual ella no hacía parte.

—Edward, querido, y entonces, ¿todo listo para mañana? —preguntó Renée, dejando las llaves sobre la mesita cerca de la puerta y yendo a darle un beso a su hija y al chico que vio crecer y que consideraba como un hijo.

—¡Sí, tía Renée, todo!

—Y tu mamá, ¿cómo está lidiando con todo esto? No he tenido tiempo de hablar con ella en los últimos días. La semana de recuperación en la escuela siempre conlleva mucho trabajo…

—Ah, está fingiendo que todo está bien, pero sé que preferiría que continuara cerca. Por lo menos aún va a tener a Alice cerca un poco más de tiempo.

.

.

.

Mientras Renee y Edward continuaban la conversación sobre la mudanza y las expectativas del chico con la facultad, Isabella encontró la manera de escapar y correr hasta su cuarto. No quería presenciar esa conversación. Podría ser un sentimiento egoísta, pero, así como Esme, ella también quería que su amigo continuara ahí, al alcance de sus manos o de una simple llamada.

Sintió cuando el colchón se hundió a su lado, pero no se dio el trabajo de girarse; Edward habría golpeado la puerta, entonces solo podría ser su madre y pronto comenzaría a hablar. Y fue exactamente lo que Renée hizo a continuación, mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hija. Bella no sabía si quería escuchar o no.

—Va a pasar rápido, Bella, cuando te des cuenta seré yo quien estará toda llorosa porque estarás partiendo hacia Julliard.

—Mamá… —Isabella prácticamente suplicó, no queriendo tocar más ese asunto—. Sabes que nunca podremos pagar mi carrera en Julliard. Entonces puedes guardarte las lágrimas, porque no caerán por ese motivo, con algo de suerte, conseguiré ser contratada para dar clases de danza en el instituto de Forks o en alguna escuela de Port Angeles.

—¡Isabella Marie Swan! No te atrevas a decir que no tendrás un futuro brillante, porque lo tendrás. Ahora arréglate, porque Edward te está esperando abajo para ir a cenar a casa de él.

—No voy —dijo ella, enterrando la cabeza aún más en la almohada.

—Claro que vas a ir, muchachita, aunque te tenga que arrastrar hasta allá abajo.

—Mamá…

—Vamos, Bella, no voy a dejar que no vayas. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque cuando esa tristeza pase te vas a arrepentir si no aprovechas las últimas horas con tu mejor amigo aquí. Esas últimas horas pueden hacer la diferencia, querida.

—¡No quiero decirle adiós!

—No lo digas. Solo dile… hasta pronto. Pero, sobre todo, hija mía, conversa con él, dile cómo te sientes.

—No sé cómo me siento.

—Ten paciencia, mi niña, en el momento correcto sabrás exactamente qué decir. Ahora ve a tomar un baño y ponte bien bonita para cenar con los Cullen; y mañana estaré aquí, lista para darte el regazo que vas a necesitar.

—¡Gracias, mamá!

—Siempre que necesites, querida.

.

.

.

Edward's POV

Ella era hermosa. Definitivamente una de las chicas más lindas que he conocido, era capaz de pasar horas mirando ese rostro en forma de corazón, esos ojos castaños profundos donde siempre encontraba paz y las respuestas para lo que quiera que fuese. Como cuando tuvimos nuestra primera pelea seria y estuvimos una semana sin hablarnos. Cuando cansado de luchar contra mis sentimientos golpee a su puerta, pidiéndole perdón por haber sido un completo idiota y por haberla lastimado, aunque ella haya intentado dificultarme un poco las cosas, siendo cabeza dura como siempre, sus ojos me dijeron que me había perdonado en el momento en que abrió la puerta y me vio ahí, en su entrada, caminando de un lado para otro, totalmente despelucado de tanto pasarme las manos por el cabello.

Eso sin hablar de los finos labios que tanto castigaba cuando estaba nerviosa, labios que fueron los primeros que besé y que vivía conteniéndome para no tomarlos nuevamente entre los míos.

Sí, Isabella Swan era hermosa, y me preguntaba cuándo mi amiga torpe, que se tropezaba con sus propias piernas, se volvió esa chica. Su cuerpo había cambiado y era extraño darme cuenta de que, en muchos momentos, me atrapaba mirándole los discretos senos bajo la blusa, o la cintura que parecía más curvilínea. Y era exactamente eso lo que hacía en ese momento, mientras ella conversaba con Alice y mi mamá a un lado de la sala, después de todos haber cenado. La cena se extendió más de lo acostumbrado, pero era como si todos simplemente no quisieran que esa noche llegara a su fin.

—Ten —dijo mi papá, parándose a mi lado, extendiéndome un pañuelo.

—¿Para qué es eso?

—Para secarte la baba que te está escurriendo —dijo riendo, mientras me daba un golpe en el hombro.

—No sé de lo que estás hablando.

—¿De verdad, hijo? ¿Me lo dices a mí? —preguntó, alzando una ceja.

—¿Es tan obvio?

—Siento decirte que todos en esta sala, creo que ella es la única que no puede verlo; cualquier persona que pase más de dos minutos al lado de ustedes se da cuenta de cuánto la veneras.

—Mierda. ¿Por qué ella no percibe eso? Sería tan fácil si se diera cuenta y me correspondiera de la misma manera. ¿Por qué no puede hacer eso? —pregunté, pasándome las manos por el cabello, sintiéndome totalmente frustrado.

—Bella es aún joven, hijo. Además de eso creció teniéndote a su lado, siempre ahí, como un amigo a cualquier hora, no puedes querer que cambie su manera de verte de un momento para otro.

—Pero… Alice cambió la forma cómo veía a Jasper, Rose y Emmett también. ¿Por qué solo ella no se da cuenta?

—Cada persona tiene su tiempo, Edward. Además, hasta donde sé, Jasper y Emmett confesaron sus sentimientos a las chicas. Si quieres tanto que se dé cuenta, quien sabe y esté faltando eso. ¿Hablaste con ella?

—No puedo hacer eso, faltando solo algunas horas para irme.

—Entonces vas a tener que convivir con ese sentimiento hasta el momento en que estén juntos, en el mismo lugar nuevamente. Esa es una elección que solo puedes hacer tú, hijo.

—Lo sé, solo quisiera que crecer fuera más fácil.

—La verdad es que es fácil, Edward, nosotros somos quienes complicamos las cosas.

Las palabras de Carlisle continuaban haciéndose eco en mi cabeza, entonces terminé por decidir subir y tocar un poco la guitarra. Tocar siempre me ayudaba a poner mis pensamientos en orden.

Sabía que la elección era mía, pero no sería justo confesarle mis sentimientos a Bella teniendo que irme al día siguiente, no podía exigirle que me esperara. Además de eso, si era totalmente honesto conmigo mismo, podría decir que había un cierto miedo de que me rechazara o que eso terminara por estropear nuestra amistad, y no quería eso de ninguna manera. No mentí cuando le prometí que nada cambiaría, realmente iba a hacer lo posible y lo imposible para que nunca saliera de mi vida. Por lo menos, no por voluntad mía.

Escuché cuando mis papás subieron, pasando por el corredor en dirección a su cuarto y en seguida la puerta del cuarto de Alice cerrarse también. No tardó mucho para que un golpeteo suave hiciera eco en mi cuarto y después Bella estaba asomando la cabeza por la puerta, vestida con un pantalón de algodón viejo y una blusa de Nirvana, haciendo que una sonrisa se formara instantáneamente en mi rostro.

—Hola. ¿Será que puedo dormir contigo?

—Estaba contando con eso —hablé, dejando la guitarra apoyada en la poltrona mientras caminaba en dirección a la cama, sonriéndole.

Esa era nuestra rutina todas las veces en que venía a pasar la noche aquí: en algún momento de la noche siempre terminábamos en la misma cama, o porque decidíamos hablar mientras los otros dormían y la madrugada nos agarraba conversando, hasta que estábamos demasiado cansados para pensar en salir de la cama e ir cada uno a su cuarto, o porque estaba lloviendo y yo sabía cuánto ella odiaba dormir con la tempestad…

—Voy a extrañar esto —susurró ella mientras apoyaba la cabeza en mi hombro.

—Yo también —dije, dejando escapar un suspiro.

—¿Qué es lo que te tiene más ansioso de la facultad?

—Hum, no sé… —dije mientras pensaba un poco en las diversas clases que tendría, con grandes nombres de la culinaria mundial—. No veo la hora de tener la clase sobre la cocina asiática, que es una de mis favoritas.

—No me digas —dijo ella, riendo.

—Pero también quiero poder conocer a algunos de los mejores chefs del mundo y poder aprender al máximo de lo que ellos tuvieran para enseñarme, además de tener la oportunidad de poder mostrar algunas de mis ideas y adaptaciones.

—Vas a ser un gran chef, Edward. Y un día alguien, en algún lugar, estará soñando sobre cómo será conocerte y tener clases contigo.

—¿Lo crees de verdad?

—Estoy segura —dijo ella, apartándose levemente, pasando sus brazos por mi cintura mientras escondía el rostro en mi hombro.

—¿Bella?

—¿Hum?

—¡Te lo juro!

—Creo en ti.

Y entonces sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba, mi respiración se volvió jadeante y todo el miedo y frustración que me paralizaron hace unas horas y venía siendo un constante desde que descubrí que estaba enamorado, parecieron desaparecer, dejando en su lugar un coraje que no sabía que tenía. Podría estar estropeando todo y siendo un idiota egoísta, pero cuando me di cuenta las palabras estaban saliendo de mi boca.

—Bells, no debería decir esto así, y aún más en este momento, pero simplemente no puedo irme cargando esto conmigo. Te amo. Siempre te amé, desde que recuerdo, pero el sentimiento fue creciendo, creciendo, y un día me di cuenta de que quería ser más que simplemente tu mejor amigo. Quiero poderte presentarte a los otros como mi amor y no simplemente como mi amiga, porque es eso lo que eres, Bells, mi amor. Sé que me voy mañana, pero si quieres, podemos hacer que esto funcione, Bells, finalmente somos _nosotros_ , y siempre logramos encontrar una manera para todo.

—Edward… —susurró ella, sus brazos apretándose a mi alrededor.

Y entonces mis ojos buscaron los suyos, era ahí que encontraría cualquier respuesta que ella estuviera demasiado nerviosa para darme, ellos me dirían si había tenido una gran suerte o se había estropeado todo; pero al mirar su rostro encontré sus párpados cerrados y su boca ligeramente abierta, pareciendo una muñeca de porcelana, adormilada en mis brazos.

Dándole un beso lento en su frente cerré mis ojos, dejando que su imagen me llenara. No había necesidad de decir nada. Como le había acabado de decir a ella, al final siempre encontrábamos una manera de hacerlo. Y sabía que en algún momento tendría el coraje de repetirle nuevamente todo, asegurándome de que está despierta para escuchar cada palabra. Pero por ahora me contentaba con sostenerla firmemente en mis brazos, por el tiempo que aún nos quedaba.

* * *

 **(1) Restaurateur: La palabra está en inglés y según el señor Google, es la persona que abre o administra un restaurante de manera profesional.**

* * *

 **¿Alguien más quiso fusilar a la autora por esto? Estoy desilusionada, porque pudo haber sido todo tan perfecto, ahora Edward al parecer se va y ¿qué pasará? ¿Qué teorías tienen?**

 **Amiga mía, Sol, aquí está lo que habías temido :(**

 **Mil gracias por sus lindos rr, son tan refrescantes leer sus opiniones. Bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras.**

 **Nos leemos la siguiente semana.**

 **Besos**

 **Merce**


	8. I S3 NY

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, tampoco la historia, la cual traduzco con autorización de la autora:** **Tatyperry** **.**

 **Disfruten de la lectura.**

 **Canción del capítulo:**

 **Bella – Angus and Julia Stone**

* * *

 **I 3 NY**

Bella's POV

Todos parecían entretenidos en una discusión acalorada mientras atravesábamos la calle en dirección al pequeño edificio de tres pisos. El viaje entero transcurrió de esa forma, con todos riendo, conversando, haciendo planes para lo que harían primero cuando finalmente llegáramos a la _Big Apple_. Yo solo asentía con la cabeza y sonreía, fingiendo estar de acuerdo con todo lo que me decían. Pero la verdad es que no tenía la menor idea sobre cuáles eran los planes.

Aún no lograba creer que Renée había estado de acuerdo en dejarme atravesar el país para pasar las ferias del _Memorial Day_ en Nueva York, donde Edward vivía desde agosto del año anterior. Esa era la primera vez que estaríamos todos reunidos nuevamente y sí, estaba nerviosa. Muy nerviosa. Principalmente porque estábamos llegando de sorpresa.

¿Y si Edward no nos quería ahí?

Claro que estará feliz de ver a su mamá y su hermana, ¿pero en cuanto a Jasper, Emmett Rosalie y yo? A pesar de haberme jurado que nada iba a cambiar y de habernos hablado por Skype, Facebook y teléfono, aún no tenía tanta seguridad de que esos meses en la facultad no iban a alterar su forma de verme. ¿Aún era su mejor amiga o ahora él era un universitario y yo no pasaría de la molesta amiga de su hermana?

Ese era el pensamiento que llenaba mi mente cuando una chica sonriente, de piel morena y cabello negro atrapado en una coleta abrió la puerta, vistiendo unas bragas tipo short y una camiseta. Después de una ligera incomodidad ella informó que Edward estaba en el baño, pero que podíamos entrar. Todos pasaron al lado de la chica parada junto a la puerta, pero me quedé exactamente en donde estaba, petrificada.

—Bella, querida, ¿no vienes? —preguntó Esme, con aquella sonrisa maternal que parecía nunca salir de su cara.

—Yo… vi que había una librería en la esquina, estoy pensando en ir a darle una mirada —dije, luchando contra las lágrimas e intentando mostrar lo que sería mi mejor sonrisa. Lo que no debe haber funcionado mucho ya que ella intentó persuadirme de primero entrar. Solo asintió con la cabeza mientras me mostraba una débil sonrisa y me decía que tenga cuidado de no ir a ningún otro lugar, no hablar con extraños y llamar si necesito alguna cosa.

La librería no era muy grande y algunas cosas en ella me hicieron recordar de un sábado, hace algunos meses, en que Edward me arrastró a algún lugar como ese en Port Angeles.

.

.

 **Flashback**

—¿Edward, estás seguro de que no estamos perdidos?

—¿No confías en mí, Bella? —preguntó, apretando la mano de su mejor amiga mientras caminaba por la acera de la avenida principal de la ciudad, buscando la calle donde debería entrar.

—Confío, pero es que estamos en Port Angeles y si nos perdemos aquí no va a ser como si nos perdiéramos en Forks, no conocemos a nadie de aquí…

—¿Bella?

—¿Hum?

—Respira. No estamos perdidos, confía en mí, por favor. Además, es humanamente imposible perderse en Forks —Edward terminó con esa sonrisa torcida que siempre hacía que Isabella detuviera lo que quiera que estuviera haciendo solo para admirarlo, aunque no tuviera noción del porqué de eso. Después de más de cinco minutos de caminata finalmente paró en frente de una casa donde una placa indicaba: _Shakespeare and Company._

—Estuve aquí el otro día con mi mamá comprando algunas cosas que voy a necesitar para la facultad y solo conseguía pensar en que tenía que traerte antes de viajar —explicó Edward mientras abría la puerta para que entraran.

Había un no sé qué de tristeza en el aire ya que los dos sabían que después no tendrían más la compañía uno del otro, pero al mismo tiempo estaban relajados, apenas disfrutando de la presencia mutua.

Edward intentó convencer a su amiga de comprar el primer libro de una serie de vampiros que estaba de moda, pero fue el inmenso instante de clásicos que llamó la atención de Bella y ella tenía la sensación de que podría quedarse ahí para siempre.

Al despedirse en la puerta de la casa de Isabella en ese fin de tarde, Edward le extendió un paquete que compró sin que la chica se diera cuenta, mientras estaba entretenida con una edición ilustrada de Romeo y Julieta. Bella se distraía en el estante de clásicos, así que Edward caminaba por entre los corredores, observando un poco de todo, hasta que sus ojos cayeron en una especie de cristalería donde habían pocos libros expuestos; según el dependiente de la librería, solo eran obras raras y especiales, y Edward pudo darse cuenta de eso al ver ahí un ejemplar antiguo de Jane Eyre, uno de los libros preferidos de su amiga.

Al llegar a su cuarto y abrir el libro Bella encontró una dedicatoria, escrita con la letra perfecta de Edward,

" _Para que siempre te acuerdes de mí,_

 _mientras estemos lejos el uno del otro._

 _\- E.C"_

¡Como si ella pudiera olvidarse!

 **Fin flashback**

.

.

—Sabía que te iba a encontrar aquí —la voz fuerte de Emmett me sacó de los recuerdos, llevándome nuevamente a la pequeña librería de Nueva York.

—Le dije a Esme que estaría aquí, Emm —dije, rolando los ojos.

—Ángela…

—¿Quién?

—Ángela, la chica que nos recibió en casa de Edward, es la novia de Ben, el chico que comparte dormitorio con él.

—Súper. ¿Pero por qué me estás contando eso? —pregunté, mirando el paisaje a través de la ventana de la librería.

—¿De verdad, Bella? Está claro que te lastimó, creyendo que era la novia de Edward o algo así, lo veo en tu rostro.

—No es nada de eso, Emmett; solo quise venir a conocer la librería y dar un espacio para que Edward pudiera estar a solas con su familia.

—¡¿Qué te pasa, Bellita?! Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo para que estés intentando mentirme. Además de eso, tú, Jasper, Rose y yo también somos parte de la familia.

—No estoy mintiendo, Emm. Yo solo… —pero la frase quedó presa en mi garganta.

Sabía que mi huida no tenía nada que ver con darle privacidad a Edward y a su familia, pero al mismo tiempo no sabía explicar mi comportamiento. Solo sabía que mis ojos se nublaron en el momento en el que la puerta se abrió y ella dijo que Edward estaba en el baño, como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo que Edward estuviera en el baño mientras ella estaba ahí, prácticamente semidesnuda. Y yo me sentía traicionada. ¿Cómo podía haber encontrado una novia y no contarme nada? Por otra parte, no tenía derecho a enojarme, ¿verdad? Edward era solo mi amigo, comenzando una nueva vida repleta de nuevas personas mucho más interesantes que yo.

—¿Sabes? No fue fácil descubrir que estaba enamorado de Rose —dijo Emmett de repente, pareciendo mucho más serio y mayor de lo normal.

—Pero Rose y tú fueron hechos el uno para el otro —dije mirándolo, intentando entender a dónde quería llegar con esa conversación.

—Ahora lo sé, pero en esa época estaba acostumbrado a verla solo como mi amiga irritante, así como Alice y tú, pero entonces, de pronto, comencé a reparar en que estaba más bonita, me veía queriendo llamarle por cualquier cosa, estaba hipnotizado por esos dos pedazos de paraíso que surgieron casi como una aparición bajo su blusa. Mi corazón latía acelerando cuando aparecía o cuando hablaba conmigo; y sentía una cosa extraña, una rabia sin explicación cuando la veía hablando o riendo con otro chico, aunque fuese Edward y Jasper. No sabía explicarlo, de pronto ella se había convertido en _la chica_ , mientras las otras solo eran las otras. Y entonces mi mamá me vio un día conversando con ella en el columpio de la casa y más tarde, ese mismo día, me abrazó emocionada, diciendo que miraba a Rose de la misma forma que mi papá la miraba a ella y que eso era amor.

—¡No amo a Edward! —me apresuré a responder—. Por lo menos no de esa manera.

—Puede que no, Bella, pero Edward te mira de la misma forma que mi papá mira a mi mamá, y tu mirada para él no es muy diferente de la que ella le da en respuesta.

¿Sería posible que esto realmente pasara? Digo, ¿el intercambio de miradas?

Sentí que mi rostro se calentaba y desvié la mirada, avergonzada y confundida. Cuando regresé a mirarlo vi que Emmett me daba una media sonrisa que decía que el comprendía muy bien sin que necesitara explicar nada.

—¿Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos? —me preguntó de pronto, después de algunos instantes.

—¡Claro que sí! Era mi primer día de clase y fuiste una de las primeras personas en hablar conmigo.

—Siempre voy a recordar tu cara asustada, contándome que tenías que bailar después del recreo —dijo riendo, como remembrando la escena—. Y aquí estás tú, años después, soñando en hacer de la danza tu profesión. ¡¿Imaginas lo que habrías perdido si no hubieras superado el miedo?! No dejes que el miedo de arriesgar te paralice, Bella, al atreverte puedes descubrir cosas que ni te imaginas.

—¿Qué es lo que Bells no imagina?

Escuché la voz de Edward, tan cerca que me hizo dar un salto, mientras Emmett me daba un beso tronado en la mejilla.

—Piensa en lo que te dije, Bella —dijo antes de salir, dándole a Edward un golpecito amigable en el hombro.

—Hola —dijo él, sentándose a mi lado.

—Hola —respondí, mordiéndome el labio inferior, evitando mirar sus ojos verdes, que tan bien sabían leerme.

—¿Interrumpí algo?

—No, claro que no —me apresuré a responder—. Emmett solo se preocupó cuando vio que había desaparecido.

—Yo también.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, mirándolo finalmente. Parecía más serio, la barba por hacer, ojeras, pero aun así sus ojos continuaban con ese brillo que siempre me hacía querer saber lo que estaba pensando; y sobre todo, aún parecía ser el Edward de siempre.

—También me preocupé, creí que no habías venido, pero entonces Alice le preguntó a mi mamá que en dónde estabas y ella dijo que habías aprovechado para venir a dar una mirada a la librería. Eso me lastimó, ¿lo sabías, Bells?

—¡¿Qué?! Pregunté, sintiéndome una incapacitada mental que solo sabía preguntar "qué"

—Después de tantos meses sin vernos preferiste venir a conocer la librería en lugar de verme.

—Yo…

—En estos ocho meses… —continuó, interrumpiéndome, y sabía que estaba realmente disgustado y necesitaba sacar todo lo que tenía por decir—… No pasé un solo día sin pensar en cómo sería tenerte aquí. Y por _aquí_ me refiero también a esta librería, porque no tienes idea de cuántas veces vine para recordarte, imaginarte deambulando por este lugar… _junto a mí._ —Edward miró por entre los estantes de libros de una manera nostálgica, mostrando una sonrisita melancólica, pareciendo pedido en algún tipo de recuerdo—. Quería correr hasta tu casa y poder contarte de las clases que había tenido, de las técnicas que había aprendido, pero entonces tenía que contentarme con solo hablar contigo por teléfono o ver tu rostro a través de una pantalla. Y Dios, Bells, cómo extrañé poder caminar de tu mano, abrazarte, y entonces finalmente estás aquí y prefieres venir a la librería en lugar de finalmente verme. Al parecer ya no significo nada para ti, ¿verdad? O qué pasó, ¿Emmett se volvió tu nuevo mejor amigo?

—Edward Anthony Cullen —prácticamente grité, dándole un golpe en el brazo—. Nunca más digas algo tan estúpido, idiota. Te extrañé todos los días en estos ocho meses y entonces llego a tu casa y encuentro a una chica semidesnuda diciendo que estabas en el baño, creía que no ibas a quererme ahí.

—¿Isabella Swan con celos? —preguntó, haciéndome cosquillas en la cintura y sabía que todo estaba bien entre nosotros.

—¡Claro que no! —me apresuré a decir, desviando la mirada—. Solo me disgusté creyendo que no me habías contado, eso significaba que ya no era tu mejor amiga.

—Siempre vas a ser mi mejor amiga, Bells.

Continuamos sentados ahí, en silencio, volviendo a estar cómodo entre nosotros, como siempre fue. Podía sentir sus ojos sobre mí y su última frase permanecía en mi mente.

—¿Bells, será que puedo finalmente abrazarte?

Y no necesitó más nada antes de que estuviera en sus brazos. Podía sentir todo el miedo de perder a mi mejor amigo irse, podía sentir que como siempre él haría todo por mantener la promesa que me hizo antes de partir. Las cosas no iban a cambiar.

.

.

.

Edward's POV

No me había dado cuenta de cuánto había echado de menos a mi familia y a mis amigos hasta que los tuve ahí, en Nueva York conmigo, aunque solo fuera por un fin de semana prolongado. Me hacía falta mi papá, pero sabía que no podía dejar el hospital y faltaba apenas un mes para las vacaciones y después estaría nuevamente en casa, aprovechando del cariño de mis padres y la diversión con Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Alice y principalmente Bella.

Había tantos lugares donde me gustaría llevarla, que, si dependiera de mí, la mantendría ahí conmigo, siempre. Y todos nuestros paseos habían valido la pena la espera, repetiría cada uno de ellos solo por el placer de ver sus ojos brillando ante las esculturas de _MoMA (1)_ , o su emoción al ver una banda de señores cantando canciones de los Beatles en el memorial _Strawberry Fields Forever (2)_ ; o aún más, verla recitando cada diálogo del Fantasma de la Ópera durante el espectáculo, mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Yo no sabía si mirar el musical que se presentaba en el escenario o si permanecer ahí, observando su expresión deslumbrada al ver una de sus obras favoritas. Había pedido la cuenta de cuántas veces Bella me hizo ver esa película, así que no tuve duda alguna sobre cuál obra de Broadway veríamos.

Mientras caminábamos por el _Central Park_ , _Times Square,_ el puente de _Brooklyn, Bronx Zoo_ , era imposible no pensar en que pronto estaríamos juntos nuevamente ahí. Ben se graduaría el próximo año, exactamente cuándo Emmett debería mudarse a la ciudad para hacer su carrera de Ciencias Políticas y, el año siguiente, sería el turno de Jasper y las chicas para juntarse con nosotros. Apenas podía esperar para eso.

Hablé en serio cuando le dije a Bella que la extrañaba todos los días. Sabía que cuando ella finalmente estuviera en Nueva York, en su tan soñada carrera de danza en _Julliards_ , nada me impediría decirle toda la verdad sobre cómo me sentía. Jasper y Alice habían intentado convencerme de que debía aprovechar su estadía para declararme, pero simplemente no parecía ser el momento correcto. Ya había esperado hasta ese momento, podía esperar un poco más.

A pesar de nunca haber salido de Forks y de la extrema timidez que hacía que su rostro permaneciera constantemente colorado al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observada, era visible para cualquiera que prestara un poco más de atención que Bella encajaba en New York. Parecía más suelta, más risueña y se mezclaba en la multitud con una ligereza y una seguridad que le caía muy bien. Podría no darse cuenta, pero ella pertenecía a ese lugar y tenía la seguridad absoluta que ahí sería muy exitosa.

Ese era el último día de todos en la ciudad y, después de llevar a Bella a un paseo especial, estábamos finalmente en _Magnolia Bakery (3)_ , donde íbamos a encontrarnos con el resto antes de ir al aeropuerto.

—No puedo creer que me llevaste a _Greenwich Village_ solo para que pudiese sacarme una foto frente al edificio donde Mónica y Chandler vivían —dijo Bella por lo que podría ser la milésima vez, después de pedir un _Blonde Marble Cupcake_ y una Coca-Cola.

—No fue nada, Bells, sabía que ibas a adorarlo y realmente me hacen falta nuestros maratones de _Friends_.

—Yo también. Sé que para mí es más fácil porque aún tengo cerca a Jasper, Alice, Rose y Emm, pero realmente me haces falta, Edward.

—A mí también, Bells, todos los días. —Y por algunos segundos pensé en contarle todo, el cómo me sentía realmente y decirle que lo que profesaba por ella era más que amistad, pero entonces el mesero trajo nuestros pedidos y terminé por callarme, solo contentándome con hacer lo que más hice los últimos días, observar a Bella, capturando en mi mente como si fuese una cámara fotográfica el máximo posible de momentos.

—Tienes un poco de crema en la cara.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó, tocándose la mejilla y el mentón en un intento desesperado por limpiarse.

¿Podía ser más linda? Me acerqué un poco más, me incliné y llevé mi boca cerca a sus labios para lamer la crema marrón que estaba ahí.

—Te dije que debíamos haber hecho un poco más de compras.

La voz de Alice y la carcajada estruendosa de Emmett hicieron que me apartara rápidamente y soltara el aire que ni siquiera había notado que estaba sosteniendo. Los ojos de Bella continuaban fijos en mí mientras yo miraba a mi mamá, hermana y amigos, todos con sonrisas gigantes en sus rostros.

—Y entonces, Bella, ¿el paseo fue bueno? —preguntó Rose, sonriendo mientras me miraba con una ceja alzada.

—Eh… hum… súper —respondió, volviendo a mirar su Coca-Cola y dejándome con ganas de apretarla entre mis brazos. Ella no tenía idea de lo que causaba en mí, hace pocos segundos podía sentir el clima entre nosotros mientras casi la besaba y de pronto ahora parecía toda inocente tomando su bebida, con las mejillas de un tono adorablemente rojo.

Después, Esme estaba llamando para irnos, afirmando que si nos demorábamos más llegaríamos tarde al aeropuerto; así que me vi halado de brazo en brazo hasta solo quedar ella para que me despidiera. Podía ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras la envolvía en mis brazos, aspirando profundo su aroma a fresias, deseando profundamente que permaneciera en mi por un mes, hasta ser capaz de sentirlo nuevamente. La sentí temblar en mis brazos, sus sollozos volviéndose cada vez más altos, dejándome más preocupado.

—No llores, Bells, en un mes estaré en casa para las vacaciones y vas a pedir por el amor de Dios que me vaya, porque voy a estar pegado a ti hasta que te canses.

—Nunca me voy a cansar de ti, Edward —dijo ella entre sollozos, apretándome más fuerte.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Uhum —murmuró antes de soltarme, caminando en dirección al taxi parado en la puerta, solamente esperándola.

Y justo cuando pensé que el carro arrancaría, la puerta se abrió nuevamente y la vi salir corriendo de dentro, tirándose sin una sola palabra siquiera en mis brazos en un nuevo abrazo apretado antes de ponerse en punta de pies y depositar un beso en la comisura de mi boca, casi a la misma altura donde yo había lamido la crema momentos antes. Y antes de que pudiese registrar en mi mente lo que casi había pasado la vi correr nuevamente en dirección al taxi que partió en seguida, dejándome parado en la acera.

Y esa promesa que le hice temprano y el casi beso de despedida eran el combustible que necesitaba para aguantar un mes más antes de finalmente estar de nuevo en casa.

* * *

 _(1) MoMA: Museum of Modern Art, es un museo de arte situado en Manhattan, donde alberga piezas tales como La noche estrellada de Van Gogh, Las señoritas de Avignon de Pablo Picasso, entre otras._

(2) Memorial _Strawberry Fields Forever: nombre que se le dio a la zona central del Central Park en memoria a John Lennon._

 _(3) Magnolia Bakery: es una cadena de panaderías fundada em Nueva York. La primera se abrió en 1996._

* * *

 **¿Quién concuerda conmigo en que son unos tontos y en que si dejas pasar las cosas quizá nunca regresen? Veremos que sucede. Por lo pronto pido disculpas por la demora, han sido tiempos complicados; espero que sigan aún la historia. Gracias por sus hermosos rr y por sus lindos favoritos y alertas. Nos leemos la siguiente semana.**

 **Beijos**

 **Merce**


	9. Happy Birthday, Edward

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, tampoco la historia, la cual traduzco con autorización de la autora:** **Tatyperry** **.**

 **Disfruten de la lectura.**

 **Canción del capítulo:**

 **Hey There Delilah - Plain White**

* * *

 **Happy Birthday, Edward**

Casi un mes había pasado desde que Bella regresó de New York, y la chica no tuvo tiempo de hacer otra cosa que no fuera estudiar para los exámenes que se acercaban y para los ensayos de Ballet. Ella sabía que, si quería algún día entrar a Julliard, entonces necesitaba entrenar. ¡Entrenar mucho! El poco tiempo que a veces le sobraba se ocupaba con Alice y Rose, quienes hablaban sobre los preparativos para la fiesta de cumpleaños que ellas harían en tres meses.

Hablando de cumpleaños, Bella no podía dejar de pensar en que ese día aún no había podido hablar con Edward, y que su amigo cumplía 19 años. La verdad, así como ella, Edward estaba en semana de exámenes y con eso casi nunca estaba en línea. En momentos así odiaba New York y a esa facultad idiota que se llevaba a su amigo tan lejos de ella. Aunque faltaba solo un día para que él estuviera nuevamente en su ciudad natal.

Esa era la tercera vez que Bella leía la misma pregunta del resumen para el examen de física que haría dentro de unos minutos cuando su celular vibró, alertando la llegada de un mensaje.

 _Hice mal en no haber atendido tu llamada en la mañana, estaba conduciendo y atrasado para un examen. ¿Puedo llamar ahora? — E.C_

 _Voy para un examen. ¿Más tarde? — B._

 _Estaré en Skype a la hora de siempre. Buena suerte en el examen. — E.C_

 _Está bien. ¿Y cómo te fue? — B._

 _¿Cómo me fue en qué? — E.C_

 _Tu Examen. ¡Da! — B._

 _Todo bien. ¡Estoy oficialmente de vacaciones! Intenta estar de vacaciones muy pronto también. Quiero a mi amiga a mi disposición. — E.C_

 _¡Sí señor! — B._

.

.

.

—¿Mamá? —llamó la chica apenas entró en casa, tirando su mochila sobre la mesa de la cocina antes de buscar algo para preparar un sándwich.

La falta de respuesta indicaba que Renée aún no había llegado, probablemente salió con Esme, pues las dos también andaban atareadísimas con los preparativos para la fiesta de cumpleaños de las chicas. Eso hizo que Bella pensara nuevamente en Edward, ese era el primer cumpleaños de su amigo que ella no estaría celebrando junto a él. Esme y Carlisle siempre hacían un pastel e invitaban a sus amigos más cercanos y Edward desde niño adoraba ser el cumpleañero.

De pronto, sabía exactamente qué hacer.

Cuando Renée llegó a casa al inicio de la tarde encontró una bandeja de cupcakes de fresa con chocolate encima del mesón de la cocina; al mismo tiempo en que un ruido alto, seguido de un insulto venido del piso de arriba la hizo subir corriendo la escalera en dirección al cuarto de su hija.

—¿Bella, hija, está todo bien?

—Lo está, solo tropecé con la pata de una silla.

—¿Qué es eso, vas a hacer una fiesta? —preguntó Renée, mirando a los diversos globos coloridos pegados en el cuarto de su hija, además de un gran cartel donde era posible leer: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

—Solo algo para que el cumpleaños de Edward no pase en blanco. Siempre le encantó celebrarlo y éste es el primer año que no estaremos juntos en este día. Pensé en preparar una pequeña sorpresa.

La sonrisa de Renee no pasó desapercibida para la chica, quien aun así prefirió continuar arreglando su cuarto en lugar de entrar en una más de esas interminables conversaciones con su mamá sobre sus sentimientos con relación a su mejor amigo.

.

.

.

Edward no estaba con el mejor de los humores ese jueves, ese estaba siendo de los peores cumpleaños que podía recordar. Estaba lejos de sus padres, de sus amigos, y para empeorar aún no conseguía hablar con Bella. Ben y Ángela lo habían invitado a salir para celebrar su cumpleaños y el término de las clases, pero la verdad es que solo quería que ese día acabara pronto para poder regresar a Forks. Al día siguiente, a esa misma hora podría estar finalmente conversando de manera personal con su mejor amiga y sintiendo su aroma inconfundible a fresias. Fue con ese pensamiento en mente que Edward cliqueó el botón para iniciar la que él esperaba fuera la última conversación por Skype que tendría con Bella en mucho tiempo.

Cuando al otro lado de la pantalla la chica atendió la llamada, Edward finalmente pudo ver el cuarto donde tantas veces estuvo; y la primera cosa que notó fue que su amiga no estaba ante sus ojos como sería de esperar. En vez de eso, pudo ver un enorme cartel con el deseo de Feliz Cumpleaños y varios globos pegados en las paredes y esparcidos por el suelo; y solo entonces se encontró sonriendo de verdad por primera vez ese día, prácticamente en el mismo momento en que Bella aparecía ante la pantalla con un gorrito de fiesta en la cabeza, cantando "Feliz cumpleaños", sosteniendo un cupcake con una vela incrustada sobre él.

—Anda, Edward. ¿No vas a soplar la vela? —preguntó Bella al notar la mirada atontada de su amigo al otro lado de la pantalla.

—Disculpa Bells, pero, aunque sople con todas las fuerzas del mundo, no voy a ser capaz de apagar esa vela —dijo riendo.

—¡Es para eso que estoy aquí! Pide un deseo y sopla desde ahí que yo soplo desde aquí.

Sin necesitar pensar ni un segundo más en qué pedir, Edward cerró los ojos, fingiendo estar ante el pastel mientras soplaba a la nada frente a él, al mismo tiempo que Bella imitaba su gesto del otro lado de la pantalla, apagando la vela para su amigo.

—Y entonces, ¿qué pediste? —preguntó cuando el verde esmeralda de los ojos de Edward apareció nuevamente frente a él.

—Lo siento mucho Bells, pero si te cuento no se cumple.

—Pero siempre me contaste tus deseos —respondió la chica haciendo un puchero, dejando a Edward con ganas de carcajearse. Era tan linda cuando estaba así, frustrada.

—Vas a ver que por eso mis sueños nunca se realizan.

—¡Claro, porque el hecho de pedir un huevo de dragón no tiene nada que ver con eso!

—¡No puedo creer que te acuerdes de eso!

—Claro que me acuerdo. El huevo de dragón es lo primero de lo que me acuerdo, después de eso fue un viaje a la luna, una casa en el árbol, un platillo volador, ser jugador de la NBA, un beso de Juliette Binoche, siete minutos en el cielo con Scarlett Johansson… realmente, solo sueños muy posibles de realizar. Es un misterio cómo nada de eso nunca pasó, creo que debe ser culpa mía.

—¿Bells?

—¿Hum? —respondió ella, mirándolo y sintiéndose súbitamente drogada por el brillo intenso que sus ojos contenían, al mismo tiempo en el que en su rostro se estampaba esa sonrisa que ella más adoraba en todo el mundo.

—Gracias.

—¿Por qué?

—¿De verdad, Bells? Mi cumpleaños estaba siendo una porquería, estaba triste, añorando mi casa, celebrar con las personas que amo y de repente me preparaste una sorpresa y me hiciste olvidar de todo, transformando un día pésimo en uno de mis mejores cumpleaños. ¿Eso es suficiente para ti?

—¡No fue nada, Edward! Sé cuánto adoras tu cumpleaños, era lo mínimo que podría hacer por mi mejor amigo.

Bella tuvo la impresión de ver un rastro de tristeza cruzar por su bello rostro y frente, pero a pesar de eso hizo que su corazón doliera, pero pensó que era mejor no decir nada, pues a pesar de todo su amigo debía estar extrañando a sus padres y hermana.

—¡Hey, Bells, ese pastel es mío! —el chico reclamó al ver a su amiga lamer la vela y darle una mordida al pastelito.

—Hum... ¡Está tan delicioso!

—De verdad vas a comerte mi pastel y dejarme aquí chupándome el dedo?

—¡Deja de ser llorón, Edward! Mañana te dejo comer cuántos pastelitos quieras.

—¿Puedo soplar la vela también?

—Dios mío, ¿de verdad que estás cumpliendo 19 años? ¿No serán 9?

Al ver la lengua de su amigo ocupar la pantalla Bella no logró contener la risa.

—Como dije, ¡muy maduro!

—¡Aburrida!

—¿Me vas a decir boba y fea también?

—¿Qué tal si cambiamos de tema?

—Claro, es tu cumpleaños, puedes todo, Edward, hasta cambiar de tema para huir de la discusión.

—Puedo todo, ¿eh?

Alguna cosa en la forma como él hizo la pregunta y la intensidad con la que la miraba hizo que Bella sintiera que sus mejillas se colorearan.

—¿Sobre qué quieres hablar? —preguntó ella, intentando aliviar el ambiente nuevamente.

—¿Cómo van las cosas en el instituto?

—¿De verdad vas a pasar nuestras primeras horas de vacaciones hablando del instituto?

—Vamos, Bella, ¿cuáles son los últimos chismes de _Forks High School_? ¿Mike-patada-en-el-culo-Newton aún lame el suelo que pisas?

—¡No sé nada de eso!

—¡Claro que lo sabes! —murmuró Edward, más para sí mismo que para que su amiga lo escuchara.

Un tema fue llevando al otro y cuando Bella se dio cuenta ya estaba oscuro del lado de afuera y Renée estaba llamándola para cenar.

Ninguno de los dos parecía querer terminar esa conversación, pero ambos estaban felices al pensar en el día siguiente, que a esa misma hora podrían estar juntos y por lo menos por dos meses no habría escuela ni universidad para apartarlos.

—¿Edward puedo pedirte una cosa antes de colgar?

—Cualquier cosa, Bells.

—Acerca el rostro aquí a la pantalla.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó él, pareciendo confundido.

—No discutas, Edward.

Sin dudar más llevó el rostro bien cerca de la pantalla y entonces lentamente Bella se inclinó, dejando un beso bien cerca donde la mejilla de su amigo tocaba la pantalla. Sin decir una sola palabra lo observó volver a su posición anterior y entonces una enorme sonrisa se abrió paso en su rostro.

—¿Bells, puedo tener uno de esos cuando llegue ahí?

—Cuantos quieras. ¡Hasta mañana, Edward!

—Hasta mañana, Bells.

* * *

 **Y eso es todo, amigos… ¿no son lindos estos dos? Aunque es claramente frustrante que no se digan su amor, pero, ¿cuántas veces no hemos estado así?, con miedo de decir lo que sentimos… al menos yo si jajaja Cuéntenme si alguna vez no dejaron de decir lo que sentían por miedo.**

 **Nos leemos la siguiente semana, ya queda muy poquito para terminar esta linda historia.**

 **Besos.**

 **Merce.**


	10. Feliz año nuevo, Bells

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, tampoco la historia, la cual traduzco con autorización de la autora:** **Tatyperry** **.**

 **Disfruten de la lectura.**

 **Canción del capítulo:**

 **Yellow – Coldplay**

 **¡LEER LA NOTA FINAL!**

* * *

 **Feliz año nuevo, Bells**

Bella's POV

—Vamos, Bellita, no va a ser lo mismo sin ti.

—Ya dije que no quiero, Em. Vayan ustedes, sola estoy bien.

—¿Pero por qué, Bella? Siempre pasamos juntos la fiesta de año nuevo — intentó argumentar Jasper.

—No estoy con ganas de celebraciones, solo eso. Vayan ustedes y diviértanse. Y además de eso, este año no voy a ser la única en romper la tradición.

—Mi hermano es un idiota —gritó Alice y esta vez no hubo nadie en desacuerdo. Edward era un idiota.

—Llámanos si cambias de idea —dijo Rose, envolviéndome en un abrazo—. Y el año que viene va a ser tu año, Bella. Sé que va a serlo.

Después de despedirme de todos fui a tomar un largo baño. Hace algún tiempo descubrí que la ducha era mi mejor amiga cuando quería llorar. El agua se llevaba las lágrimas de inmediato y el baño caliente disfrazaba mi cara de llanto.

Hacía tres meses que Rose, Alice, Jasper y yo nos habíamos mudado a New York, como lo planeamos. Emmett ya estaba en la ciudad compartiendo apartamento con Edward, por lo menos en apariencia, ya que raramente se veían. La vida en la _Big Apple_ no era exactamente como habíamos imaginado. Emmett tenía clases o trabajo de medio tiempo como barman en un pub cerca a su casa; y Rose, Alice, Jasper y yo intentábamos adaptarnos a nuestras respectivas clases, exámenes y a la nueva vida que se presentaba ante nosotros. Aun así, ellos se tenían uno al otro.

Y yo… bien, no tenía a nadie. Edward parecía ya no tener tanto tiempo para mí, dividiéndose entre las clases, sus prácticas con un chef famoso y la insoportable de Leah, una mesera del restaurante donde él practicaba y con quien venía saliendo hace casi un año. A ella no parecía gustarle nosotros y el sentimiento era total y verdaderamente recíproco, ninguno de los lados hacía el menor esfuerzo de ocultarlo. Como predije, había perdido a mi mejor amigo.

Sabía que Alice no me dejaría olvidar el hecho de haber pasado en casa nuestro primer fin de año en New York, en pijama y mirando un maratón de Friends en la televisión; pero era mejor que estar de mal tercio entre ellos y ver las miradas preocupadas sobre mí. Todo lo que quería y podía tener estaba ahí: golosinas, Coca-Cola y mi serie favorita en la televisión.

Apenas Joey apareció en la primera cena escuché un golpe en la puerta. Solo faltaba que por mi culpa los chicos hayan desistido de la fiesta de fin de año.

.

.

.

Edward's POV

Soy un idiota. Hace tres meses el día que venía esperando hace tantos años finalmente llegó. Estábamos todos reunidos nuevamente y, lo más importante, Bella estaba de regreso a la misma ciudad que yo. Finalmente podría declararme, contarle cómo me sentía, cómo me descubrí perdidamente enamorado de ella y todo eso que soñaba desde el momento en que me di cuenta de que lo que sentía por mi mejor amiga era más que amor de amigo. Pero estaba Leah. No planee relacionarme con nadie, pero ella era tan divertida, y después de un día horrible en la cocina era ella quien siempre lograba hacerme ver el lado bueno de la vida y hacerme levantar la cabeza. Y cuando me di cuenta estaba con ella. No la amaba, pero tampoco quería lastimarla. Entonces, para evitar tener que tomar una decisión, simplemente comencé a evitar a Bella.

¿Ya dije que soy un idiota?

Ahora ahí estaba yo, parado ante la puerta del apartamento de ella, rogando por una oportunidad para arreglar todo.

—¿Edward? —parecía realmente sorprendida al abrir la puerta y verme parado ahí—. Qué milagro que estés por aquí. Si viniste a buscar a tu hermana ya salió.

—Hey, Bells —era increíble cómo New York no la cambió en nada. Continuaba igual y hermosa, con el mismo pijama andrajosa—. Lo sé, Emmett me dijo que irían a una fiesta y que estabas aquí sola. ¿Será que podemos conversar?

—Um, ¿y dónde está Leah?

—¿Será que puedo entrar, Bells?

—Claro, finalmente esta es la casa de tu hermana también.

—¿Ibas a hacer maratón de Friends sin mí? —pregunté al ver el primer episodio en la televisión, intentando aligerar el ambiente.

—Tuve que acostumbrarme a hacer muchas cosas sin ti, Edward.

—Lo sé, discúlpame.

—Pero no me respondiste, ¿dónde está Leah?

—No lo sé, terminé con ella.

—Ah, ahora está claro. ¿Te sentiste solo y decidiste acordarte de que existo?

Sabía que no sería fácil. Rose y Alice me reclamaron, diciéndome siempre que Bella nunca me perdonaría cuando me diese cuenta de la estupidez que estaba haciendo. Jasper y Emmett no se quedaron muy atrás con los consejos. Había lastimado a mi mejor amiga, había roto la promesa que le hice al mudarme a New York y tenía todo el derecho de tratarme como a una mierda.

—Sé que estás sintiéndote lastimada y traicionada por mí, Bells, pero por favor, déjame explicarte por qué fui tan idiota en los últimos tiempos.

—Para… para de intentar decir cómo me siento. ¿Por qué es que todo el mundo se cree con el derecho de intentar creer cómo me siento? No sabes nada, Edward. La verdad si sabes, por lo menos sabes que eres un idiota.

—Lo sé.

El silencio en la sala solo era quebrado por el sonido de la televisión y por nuestras risas en las mismas escenas. La tensión era palpable entre nosotros y era como si ninguno tuviese el coraje de decir lo que necesitaba ser dicho.

El cuarto episodio estaba por comenzar cuando finalmente tomé el valor de hablar y aún sin mirarme, sabía que ella estaba prestando atención a cada palabra dicha, el labio entre los dientes la delataba inmediatamente y estuve contento de ver que aún podía leerla como antes.

—Bells, sé que rompí la promesa que te hice y que fui un idiota en estos últimos tiempos, principalmente en los últimos tres meses después de que llegaras aquí. Pero estaba confundido, Bells, necesitaba tomar tantas decisiones y me asusté e hice lo que parecía más fácil, pero eso solo sirvió para herir a todo el mundo.

—¿Por qué, Edward? ¿Por qué me hiciste creer que me querías aquí en New York contigo? —y aún sin que ella quitara los ojos de la televisión podía ver que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

—La verdad, Bells, es que pocos días antes de mudarme descubrí que estaba enamorado de ti. Pensé en contarte, llegué a contarte en mi última noche en Forks, pero ya estabas dormida. ¿Era justo contarte una bomba de esas cuando estaba mudándome? Ya estábamos sufriendo tanto. Además de eso, todo el mundo parecía darse cuenta de lo que sentía, menos tú, entonces me callé, creyendo que solo yo estaba sufriendo. Casi te cuento cada vez que nos reencontrábamos, en algunos momentos sentía que me correspondías, pero entonces encontraba que todo no pasaba de imaginaciones mías y volvía a callarme, esperando por el día en que estarías nuevamente aquí y haríamos que funcionara.

—Pero no pasó.

—No. Cada día que tu llegada estaba más cerca sabía que necesitaba terminar con Leah. Ella siempre supo cómo me sentía en relación a ti, pero hasta entonces estabas lejos, sabía que a partir del momento en que estuvieras aquí nuevamente solo tendría ojos para ti. Pero no sabía cómo hacer para no lastimarla, entonces te evité hasta que resolviera todo.

—Y para no herir a Leah me heriste a mí. ¿De verdad, Edward?

—¡No tenía idea, Bells! Parecía que estabas acoplándote bien en la facultad. Cada vez que venía aquí…

—¡Todas, las tres veces en los últimos tres meses?

—Todas las veces que vine aquí siempre estabas en ensayos —continué, fingiendo no percibir el sarcasmo detrás de su pregunta—. Creí que no me extrañabas tanto.

—Eres tan idiota, Edward.

—Nada cambió entonces, continúo siendo el mismo Edward idiota y tú eres la misma chica hermosa de quien me enamoré.

Y ahí estaba el esbozo de sonrisa que tanta falta me hizo

—Di que me perdonas, Bells. Te dejo que me llames idiota todos los días, para nunca olvidarlo, pero volvamos a los viejos tiempos.

—Disculpa, pero no puede ser, Edward.

—Por favor, Bellas, no hagas eso con nosotros. Todo aún puede ser como antes. Somos nosotros dos, Bells, y siempre resolvemos todo.

—No puede ser, Edward. No puede ser porque nunca nada va a ser como antes. Puedo haberme tardado en darme cuenta, pero la verdad, idiota, es que también me enamoré de ti. Y todo lo que más quería era que mi mejor amigo me dijera que se sentía de la misma forma y que eso no iba a estropear nuestra amistad y que haríamos que funcionara, pero…

Mis labios estaban sobre los suyos antes incluso de que mi cerebro terminara de procesar lo que había terminado de decir. No necesitaba de nada más, había dicho que me amaba como yo la amaba, me había dicho lo que más esperé escuchar en los últimos años y no tenía ninguna duda de que haríamos que funcionara. Si Rose y Emmet lo lograron, si Jasper y Alice hicieron que funcionara, nosotros también lo conseguiríamos.

—Feliz año nuevo, Bells —hablé al separarme de ella, escuchando los fuegos artificiales venidos de afuera y que recibían el nuevo año—. Dicen que a media noche debemos besar a la persona que queremos besar durante el año que está empezando. Y no quiero besar a nadie más en el próximo año. Ni en el otro o en el otro…

—Feliz año nuevo, Edward.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **¡NOTA IMPORTANTE, POR FAVOR LEER!**

 **Y sí, hasta aquí llega, aun así, queda un capítulo más, pero como ya ven en el summary, este fic va de distintos OS sobre la vida de estos lindos personajes desde la niñez hasta la vida adulta. La cosa puede continuar y continuar, pero a partir del siguiente capítulo la cosa ya no va a ser en orden cronológico, pueden haber Flashback, eso depende de la autora si escribe más, lo cual ella misma me dijo que está pensando en otro capítulo y me dice que recibe propuestas, de qué creen que puede pasar con estos dos chicos, recuerden que queda un cap más que está ya publicado, así que piensen en ellos en su fase adulta (Puede cambiar también el rated, puede haber lemmon jijijiji), ya salidos de la universidad y todo, o quizá algo que no haya sido dicho hasta ahora, una escena en medio de los capítulos ya publicados… eso depende de su imaginación. Sus ideas pueden ser acogidas y puestas en otro capítulo, déjenlo en los RR, así como sus opiniones sobre el capítulo…**

 **Finalmente, ¿no soy la única que le dijo a Edward: idiota, ¿verdad? Pero por fin se lo han dicho y todo es tan hermoso :D**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Besos**

 **Merce**


	11. 4 años, 1 mes y 18 días

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, tampoco la historia, la cual traduzco con autorización de la autora:** **Tatyperry** **.**

 **Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

 **4 años, 1 mes y 18 días**

 _¿La persona que está afuera es ciega o qué?_ —pensaba Edward mientras corría en dirección a la puerta del restaurante, que parecía querer ser derribada por "el insistente", que golpeaba sin parar.

—Ya voy. Ya voy —gritó al acercarse lo suficiente para ser escuchado—. Lo siento mucho, la inauguración terminó —dijo mientras abría el último aldabón—. Mañana abriremos nuevamente, para el almu… ¿Bella?

Edward no podía creer en lo que estaba viendo. Sabía que había bebido demasiado, principalmente después de que los invitados y funcionarios del recién inaugurado _Bella Cuccina_ lo dejaran solo. ¿Pero era suficiente para estar teniendo alucinaciones?

—Dios mío, no cambiaste nada.

—Ni tú.

—Mierda. ¿Dije eso en voz alta?

—Hum, hum.

—Espera. Si me estás escuchando y hablando conmigo… entonces no eres una alucinación de mi cabeza. ¿Verdad?

—¿Qué? ¿Estás bien, Edu?

—No como tú, llamándome Edu. Quiero decir, lo estoy. Ah, no sé —dijo Edward, rascándose la cabeza, haciendo que Bella quisiera reír.

—¿Quieres entrar?

—Pero dijiste que la inauguración acabó.

—Como chef creo que aún soy capaz de preparar alguna cosa para ti.

Los dos aprovecharon esos breves segundos para respirar profundamente. Edward aprovechó que la morena estaba de espaldas para mirarla de arriba abajo, intentando absorber cada pedacito de la mujer frente a él. Bella, por su parte, miraba maravillada hacia el viejo sueño de su amigo y exnovio, concretizado en ese espacio. Él finalmente había logrado volverse un chef y abrir su propio restaurante.

—No puedo creer que dejaste que Jasper se encargara de la decoración de este lugar.

—Como si hubiese tenido elección. ¿Pero cómo te diste cuenta?

—¿Quién más mezcla Casablanca, _Paris When It Sizzles_ y juegos de _Baseball_ en una única pared y consigue un buen resultado?

Y por primera vez en esa noche los dos rieron como en los viejos tiempos.

—Sabes, cuando éramos niños, allá en Forks, te recuerdo a ti diciéndome, todo serio, que un día serias un chef famoso y que tendrías tu propio restaurante. Y solo mírate, mira este lugar. Esto es increíble, Edward.

—¿Por qué te fuiste, Bells? ¿Por qué desapareciste por cuatro años y un mes sin dar ninguna señal de vida? ¿Lo que teníamos no significaba nada para ti?

Las preguntas que Edward se hacía repetidamente hace poco más de cuatro años, desde ese atardecer en que llegó a casa y encontró los armarios vacíos, todos los rastros de Bella evaporados y solo una hoja donde estaba escrito: "Perdóname. Te Amo para siempre. Tu Bella.", salieron como un torbellino. No pretendía perder el control y tirar todo sobre ella, pero verla ahí, en ese lugar, cuyo sueño compartió tantas veces con ella en el pasado… simplemente no pudo contenerlo.

—Me tuve que ir, Edward.

—¿Me tuve que ir? ¿De verdad? ¿Alguien por casualidad te puso un arma en la cabeza, te metió dentro de un carro y te dejó incomunicada por todos estos años?

—Yo… creo que es mejor que me vaya. No debí haber venido. Conversamos en un momento en que estés más calmado. Yo… solo quería verte en este día, sabía cuánto este día significaba para ti.

—No te vayas. Disculpa. No quiero correr el riesgo de que te lleve otros cuatro años aparecer.

—No tienes que pedir disculpas.

—Sé que no. Pero entonces, ¿tienes hambre? —preguntó Edward, en un claro intento de cambiar de tema e intentar calmar la tensión entre ellos.

—Famélica. No como desde que salí de Stuttgart. Y bien, desde allá son unas buenas horas.

—Entonces vamos para la concina, voy a servirte un vino y preparar alguno para que comamos.

 _Stuttgart. ¿Entonces fue allá donde estuvo todo ese tiempo? ¿Pero por qué?_ —Mientras picaba los ingredientes y revolvía ollas, intentado no prestar mucha atención a los ojos castaños acompañando cada uno de sus movimientos, Edward intentaba pensar en lo que la habría llevado a Alemania tan impulsivamente. Por su parte, Isabella no podía dejar de sonreír al ver cómo el hombre frente a ella se desenvolvía entre cuchillos y sartenes. Ese era definitivamente su ambiente. Podía ver que la rapidez en el corte aumentaba, pero él aún se mordía el labio y fruncía la frente mientras colocaba los condimentos, como si estuviese delante de una delicada operación.

— _Voilá!_ Macarrones con queso fresco y un toque de albahaca. Va a combinar perfectamente con el vino que estás bebiendo —dijo Edward, colocando el bello plato frente a la morena.

—No puedo creer que me hayas hecho macarrones con queso, fue el primer plato que cocinaste solo para mí, sin ayuda de nuestras mamás.

—Lo sé.

—Edward, yo…

—¿Qué pasó, Isabella? ¿Vas a decirme que tienes que irte de nuevo? Por favor, ahórramelo —Edward no quería sonar tan irritado, pero estaba frustrándose con todo eso.

—¿Recuerdas nuestra última ida juntos a Forks? Llegué una tarde a tu casa y estabas conversando con Esme en la biblioteca.

.

.

.

 **Flashback**

—Esa es una noticia maravillosa, hijo.

—No voy a aceptar, mamá.

—¿Cómo que no, Edward? Siempre soñaste con trabajar con Jamie Oliver, hijo.

—Pero eso fue antes de enamorarme de Bella, mamá.

—Pero Edward, ¿ya hablaste con ella?

—No y no lo haré. No voy a estar lejos de ella de nuevo, mamá. Puedo conseguir otras oportunidades tan buenas como esa en New York.

—¿Estás seguro? Entiendo y respeto tu decisión. Solo no quiero que te arrepientas un día, resientas tu decisión y termines culpando a Bella.

—Estoy seguro, mamá. Mi felicidad es al lado de Bella.

 **Fin Flashback**

.

.

.

—No quería escuchar a escondidas pero la puerta estaba entreabierta y no pude evitarlo. Sé que dijiste que no ibas a arrepentirte, que estabas seguro con tu decisión. ¿Pero cómo podía permitir que por mi causa tiraras por la borda tu sueño, Edward? Nunca me iba a perdonar eso.

—No puedo creer que no hablaste conmigo.

—Ibas a intentar convencerme de que era una bobada, que no era nada…

—Y lo era.

—¡Era tu sueño!

—¿Y me estás diciendo que mi sueño era más importante que nosotros, Bells? ¿Tienes idea de cuánto sufrí desde el día en que te fuiste?

—Claro que la tengo, idiota. ¿O crees que di la espalda, entré en el avión, te olvidé hasta hoy como si no hubiésemos existido?

—Disculpa.

—Cuando regresamos a New York busqué a la señora Haydée, ella había estado en mi admisión y me había hecho una invitación para el Ballet de Stuttgart. En esa época lo rechacé, pero en ese momento esa era la oportunidad que necesitaba. Ella quedó a llamarme y me fui a comprar los pasajes, buscar un lugar en dónde quedarme cuando llegara allá… diez días después saliste a trabajar un miércoles y terminé de alistar lo que me faltaba; me prometí a mí misma que estaba haciendo lo mejor para ti y para nosotros dos, y que un día me perdonarías.

—Por eso estabas tan rara las semanas que antecedieron a tu desaparición. Y creía que era el nerviosismo por el regreso a clases…

—Estaba en una lucha constante entre mi razón y mi corazón, no quería dejarte, pero al mismo tiempo tenía que hacerlo.

—Ahí está, no tenías.

—Claro que sí.

—Siempre tan necia.

Y por un momento el ambiente se aligeró, cada uno perdido en sus bebidas y pensamientos. La comida ya fría hace mucho tiempo, olvidada por ambos.

—¿Mantuviste contacto con alguien? —Edward volvió a preguntar después de un tiempo.

—Mandaba pasajes dos veces al año para que Charlie y Renée fueran a pasar una temporada conmigo. En épocas diferentes, claro, no quería correr el riesgo de volver a Forks. Además de eso, la agenda de ensayos y después de las presentaciones era difícil. Un año después de mi mudanza recibí una llamada, la voz desconocida dijo: "sé lo que hiciste el verano pasado", y colgó. Luego supe que Emmett me había encontrado.

—¿Por qué?

—¿De verdad, Edward? ¿Quién más usaría esa ridícula frase? Parece que conoció a un detective particular al inicio de su carrera, en el pub, le dijo que si me encontraba ganaría seis meses de bebidas gratis. No sé si el tipo es realmente bueno o si Emmett es el bueno para motivar a las personas. Lo cierto es que el tal detective me encontró.

—Ese hijo de su madre, ¿viendo cómo estaba no me contó? ¡Gran amigo!

—Le hice jurar que no le contaría a nadie. Ni a Rose. No estaba en mis planes, pero confieso que era reconfortante recibir noticias de todos de vez en cuando. Doloroso pero reconfortante.

—¿Fue él quien te habló de la inauguración?

—No. Tu mamá me mandó una invitación.

—¿Mi mamá? ¿Esme?

—¿Tienes otra mamá que yo no sepa?

—Claro que no. ¿Pero cómo así? ¿Ella también sabía dónde estabas? ¿Fui traicionado por mi propia mamá?

—Calma, Edu, no es nada de eso. Tus papás viajaron hace pocos meses, ¿verdad?

—Si, su segunda luna de miel para celebrar 35 años de casados. Pasaron dos meses paseando por Euro… pa.

—Exacto. Una noche estaba en el camerino después de una presentación cuando golpearon a mi puerta. Creía que era alguien del equipo, pero casi no podía creerlo cuando reconocí la voz de Carlisle, felicitándome por el lindo espectáculo. Al girarme me encontré de frente con Esme y él, mirándome con sonrisas y lágrimas en los ojos, reflejándome también. No sé por cuánto tiempo conversamos, terminamos saliendo juntos del teatro para cenar. Me contaron sobre tus prácticas con Oliver en Londres y cómo de ahí habías ido para otras prácticas en Roma, que hace un año te habías graduado y ahora te preparabas para abrir la _Bella Cuccina_. Intentaron convencerme de regresar, buscarte para conversar, pero tenía miedo de cómo sería, si todavía ibas a querer verme.

—Siempre, tonta.

—Después llegué a casa y tenía un sobre para mí, era la invitación a la inauguración y solo una nota de tu madre: "Deberían haber conversado desde el inicio. Tal vez esta sea la oportunidad perfecta. No dejes que se escape."

—Ahora entiendo por qué mi madre no paraba de mirar hacia la puerta y el reloj, como si tuviese otro compromiso. Siempre parecía cambiar de tema cuando me acercaba.

—Debe estar odiándome, creyendo que no me importó nada la oportunidad que ella nos dio.

—¿Quieres decir que ella nos dio una oportunidad?

—No, no como estás pensando.

—¿Ahora lees el pensamiento?

—No, pero te conozco muy bien.

—¿Será?

—Caray, Edward. Lo que quiero decir es que aquí estamos, conversando después de cuatro años, ¿verdad? Y por primera vez pude explicarme y dejar claro que nunca dejé de amarte, que no me fui porque me enamoré de un bailarín alto y rubio…

La amplia sonrisa de Edward hizo que Bella se desconcentrara de lo que estaba hablando. Era tan lindo sonriendo así.

—¿Qué pasó ahora, Edu? ¿Por qué me miras así?

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

—¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?

—Dilo de nuevo, Bells.

—Qué, Edward. Por el amor…

—Que nunca dejaste de amarme.

—¡Oh! Yo... mierda. Engreído… Nunca dejé de amarte.

Edward podía sentir el nerviosismo emanando de la morena frente a él, el miedo de haber dicho demás, de haberse expuesto demasiado. Y lo que él más quería era gritar cuánto la amó cada día de esos cuatro años; pero si había una cosa que amaba más que todo, desde niño, era provocar a Bella Swan.

—Si vas a pasar el resto de la noche con esa sonrisa idiota…

—Tampoco dejé nunca de amarte, Bells. No voy a decir que no sentí rabia, pero mi amor por ti siempre fue mayor que cualquier otro sentimiento.

—¿Me perdonas?

—Te perdoné hace cuatro años, en el momento en que leí tu nota.

—¿Edu?

—¿Hum?

—¿Me besas?

—Creí que nunca lo ibas a pedir, Bells.

.

.

.

A las 3 y 43 de la mañana, Edward le contó a Bella que no, nunca pensará en cambiar el nombre del restaurante. Simplemente nunca hubo ni habrá otro nombre.

A las 5 y 17, Bella le contó a Edward que tenía en su maleta, en el hotel, una carta, recomendándola para el Ballet de New York.

A las 6 y 8, Esme recibió dos mensajes, conteniendo solo la palabra: _gracias_. Ella no necesitaba de ninguna otra explicación para sonreír.

A las 9, Bella y Edward fueron despertados por el sonido de la cocina de la _Bella Cuccina._ Ya de madrugada los dos se durmieron, mirándose el uno al otro en el mesón de la cocina. Al ser atrapados por varios pares de ojos curiosos, Bella, acostumbrada a ser el centro de las atenciones en los escenarios, no puedo evitar ponerse roja.

Al ver cómo la morena a su lado se sonrojaba, Edward finalmente sonrió en paz. Ahora si, 4 años, 1 mes y 18 días después, su mundo estaba nuevamente completo.

* * *

 **Lo siento, siento la demora, pero aquí tienen, no es el capítulo final final, vendrán varios más… eso espero, por lo pronto hay unito más, actualizado hace unos días, donde la autora ha atendido a sus lindos rr, la historia ya será cambiada a rated M (guiño).**

 **Nos leemos en un par de días.**

 **No olviden dejar sus opiniones del capítulo, sus tomatazos a Bella por haber dejado a Edward, aunque ya haya aparecido jajaja**

 **Besos**

 **Merce**


	12. Descubrimientos y confesiones

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, tampoco la historia, la cual traduzco con autorización de la autora:** **Tatyperry** **.**

 **En medio del capítulo encontrarán dos canciones, las cuales se pide que las escuchen mientras leen, para ambientar la lectura ;)**

 **Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

 **Descubrimientos y confesiones**

Bella's POV

—¿Ya puedo abrir los ojos? —pregunté por lo que debería ser la millonésima vez en los últimos minutos.

—¡No! —gritó Alice, dándome una palmadita en la mano, como si mi mano y mis ojos tuviesen alguna relación entre sí, quitando el hecho de ambos ser míos.

El silencio en el cuarto me estaba poniendo nerviosa. A pesar de ser bailarina y de bailar ante teatros llenos, en el día a día odiaba ser el centro de las atenciones, como sabía estaba siendo ahora. Podía apostar que Alice, Rose, Esme y Renée estaban mirándome. Podía sentir eso, pero ninguna de ellas decía una sola palabra siquiera, lo que me estaba dejando con un manojo de nervios.

—Mierda, Alice. Maldita la hora en que dejé que hicieras mi vestido de novia. Y además darme la sorpresa.

Pude escuchar un "humpf" venido de mi cuñada y amiga mientras finalmente escuchaba reírse a las otras mujeres en la habitación.

—Solo quiero ver que osas decir eso después de que veas la obra de arte que creé para ti.

—Alice tiene razón, Bella. Estás hermosa —dijo Rose a mi derecha.

—¡Mi bebé se va a casar! —escuché gritar a Renée, y por el tono de voz pude percibir cuán emocionada estaba.

—Mamá… —dije, un poco desesperada. Si Renée comenzaba a llorar ahora, después tendría que lidiar con un cuarto de mujeres llorando.

—¿Qué? Mi única hija se va a casar, tengo derecho a emocionarme.

—Bien, Bella, deja que te ayude a quitarte el vestido y ahí sí podrás finalmente abrir los ojos —dijo Alice, sosteniendo mi mano para ayudarme a caminar.

—¿Qué? —grité al darme cuenta de lo que había acabado de decir—. ¿No lo voy a ver hoy?

—Claro que no.

—Alice, dentro de poco Edward va a ver este vestido antes que yo —respondí, haciendo un puchero mientras sentía la suave tela del vestido siendo retirada de mi cuerpo.

—No seas boba, Bella. Claro que vas a ver el vestido antes que mi hermano.

—¿Cuándo entonces?

—Cuando estés lista para ir al altar. Mañana.

—Argh. Eres imposible, Alice Cullen.

—Y me amas.

—Nunca diría lo contrario.

—También te amo, aunque me hayas abandonado por cuatro años —y diciendo eso me haló para darme un abrazo, seguida por Rose, Esme y Renée.

A pesar de ya haber regresado a New York hace poco más de un año, ese aún era un asunto delicado, principalmente para Alice. No fue fácil reconquistar a la pequeñita.

.

.

.

 **Flashback**

 **(Comouflage — Selena Gomes)**

—Edward, no creo que sea una buena idea. Voy para el hotel y pasas por allá más tarde —repetí una vez más, ante nuestro desayuno improvisado, que él preparó para nosotros rápidamente después de que fuimos atrapados por los empleados, dormidos en el mesón de la cocina de _Bella Cuccina_.

—¿Pero por qué no, Bells? —preguntó, pasándose nerviosamente la mano por el cabello—. Además, ¿por qué estás en un hotel?

—¿Dónde más estaría? —pregunté confundida—. Aún necesito encontrar un apartamento para alquilar. Decidí volver hace poco, de improviso y no tuve tiempo de ver eso.

—Ya, después conversamos sobre eso —dijo como si fuese algo sin importancia—. Ahora, no estoy entendiendo por qué no quieres ir conmigo a encontrarte con nuestros amigos.

—No es que no quiera —dije, mordiéndome el labio inferior—. Es solo que…

—¿Qué Bells? —preguntó Edward, sosteniendo en mi mano por sobre la mesa donde estábamos.

—Tengo miedo de que me odien ahora, por haber desaparecido todo este tiempo. Quiero decir, sé que Emmett no me odia, y tampoco tus papás…

—Ni yo —dijo él, mostrando mi sonrisa torcida favorita. Dios, cómo me hacía falta esa sonrisa.

—Ni tú, aun teniendo todos los motivos del mundo para eso. ¿Pero Alice? ¿Y Rose? Ellas deben odiarme, me perdí sus grados, me perdí el matrimonio de Alice, Edward.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué de qué?

—¿Qué matrimonio?

—El de Alice —repetí, viendo a Edward mirarme confundido—. Emmet me dijo que ella y Jasper se comprometieron el día del grado. Creí que ya estaban casados, Alice siempre soñó con ese día.

—No, aún no. Siempre que Jasper habla de marcar una fecha ella cambia de tema, entonces solo siguen comprometidos —respondió Edward, mostrándome nuevamente una sonrisa, como si él supiera algo que yo no—. En cuanto a tu miedo bobo, ellos no te odian, Bells.

—¿Cómo puedes tener tanta certeza de ello?

—Porque yo me quedé aquí —dijo suspirando—. Estuve al lado de ellos estos cuatro años, Bells. Llegó un momento en que evitábamos un poco decir tu nombre, como un acuerdo tácito porque a todos nos dolía, pero aun así, de vez en cuando era natural que alguien te citara o recordábamos los viejos tiempos y siempre estabas en mis recuerdos y nunca había rencor. Por parte de nadie, lo juro —dijo Edward, mirándome firmemente a los ojos—. ¿Alguna vez quebré alguna promesa que te hice?

—Bien, sin contar esa vez que juraste que nada iba a cambiar y ahí fuiste un idiota ignorándome y saliendo con Leah…

—Nunca me vas a dejar olvidar eso, ¿verdad? —preguntó, carcajeándose—. Vamos, Bells, estoy seguro de que todos están muriendo de tanto extrañarte. Y además de eso, voy a estar a tu lado por el tiempo que quieras.

Menos de veinte minutos después estábamos ante el primer apartamento en que viví en New York, el apartamento que compartía con Alice, Rose y Jasper después de mudarnos. Después que las cosas se dieron entre Edward y yo, él consiguió un apartamento solo para nosotros dos, y Rose pasó a vivir en el antiguo apartamento de él con Emmet, dejando este solo para Alice y Jasper. Por lo que parece, nada cambió, pero aun así sentía que nada sería igual a partir del momento en que esa puerta se abriera. Edward apretó mi mano, claramente sintiendo mi nerviosismo. Aunque por tantos años estuvimos alejados, bastaba algunos minutos para que los dos nos diéramos cuenta de que nada cambiaría entre los dos, nosotros aún éramos los mismos, con más equipaje, con más historias para contar, pero juntos éramos solo Edward y Bella.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose me sacó de mi burbuja, y el grito de toda la gente dándole la bienvenida al "mejor chef de New York" llenó mis oídos, haciéndome sentir bienvenida por algunos segundos, hasta que percibí un profundo silencio, cortado por la voz que más temía escuchar.

—¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí?

—¡Alice! —dijo Edward, intercambiando una mirada llena de significados con su hermana menor.

—Te lo dije, Edward, voy al hotel y nos encontramos más tarde. Está bien —dije, aún en el corredor, sin coraje de mirar a mis antiguos amigos. Podía sentir las lágrimas formándose, pero no quería llorar en frente de ellos.

—No, Bells, por favor.

—Va a estar todo bien, lo juro —dije, pasando la mano por su rostro, intentando garantizarle que todo iba a estar bien.

—Isabella Marie Swan, trae ese culo firme de bailarina aquí ahora y me explicas por qué fue que desapareciste de mi vida por cuatro años sin siquiera dejar rastro —gritó Rose con la mano en la cintura, cuando me preparaba para girarme y bajar las escaleras para finalmente llorar por todo lo que había extrañado a mis amigos.

Como si las palabras de Rose fuese lo que todos necesitaban para darse cuenta de que sí estaba ahí, me vi de pronto en el aire, debido a un abrazo de oso que me daba vueltas por el corredor.

—Para, Emmett, ponme en el suelo. ¡Me voy a caer! —dije, en medio de risas y lágrimas.

—¿Alguna vez te dejé caer, Bellita? —preguntó Emmett, haciendo un pucherito mientras me ponía en el suelo.

—Nunca.

—Entonces no iba a ser hoy. Es bueno finalmente tenerte de regreso.

Mientras Jasper me abrazaba fuerte, también alzándome del suelo, pude escuchar a Edward decirle a Emmett que los dos tendrían una conversación seria y no pude dejar de reír, recordando los celos que cuando éramos más jóvenes Edward sentía del grandulón. Jasper siempre tuvo el don de calmarme y el estar en sus brazos fue como si una onda calmante pasara por todo mi cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que desde el corredor pudo ser escuchada una puerta cerrándose fuertemente dentro del apartamento, haciendo que todos nos estremeciéramos. Entonces él me garantizó que me extrañó, pero sabía que tenía mis motivos y que estaría ahí para cuando quisiera conversar y que no me preocupara por Alice, ella solo necesitaba de un tiempo para acostumbrarse con el hecho de que estaba de regreso.

Y entonces fuimos quedando solo Rose y yo. Uno a uno los chicos fueron entrando nuevamente dentro del apartamento, hasta solo quedar Edward, quien entró después de que le asentí con la cabeza para hacerle saber que estaba todo bien.

—¿No vas a decir nada? —le pregunté a Rose después de algunos instantes en que permanecimos solo mirándonos una a la otra.

—Estoy decidiéndome si te doy unos zapes o si te abrazo por finalmente estar de regreso, Bella.

—Si pudiera elegir, prefiero la segunda opción —dije riendo y tirándome a los brazos de la rubia que era mi amiga hace tantos años y quien tanta falta me hizo.

—No te voy a dar un zape, porque sé que estabas bien y que enviabas noticias de vez en cuando —dijo ella, alzando una ceja.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Emmett juró nunca contarlo.

—Hace algunas semanas llegué más temprano a casa y lo encontré ojeando un álbum repleto de fotos tuyas. Él venía guardando todo lo que encontraba en internet de todas tus presentaciones que salían en los periódicos alemanes. Imprimía y los guardaba en ese álbum, que mantenía escondido, solo que lo vi y tuvo que contarme. Incluso el motivo que te llevó hacia allá. No estoy de acuerdo con la manera como actuaste, Bella, pero no siempre los amigos concuerdan en todo.

—¿Alice sabe?

—No, no le conté a nadie, no era mi secreto para contar. Emmett dijo que la última vez que habló contigo te había escuchado extraña y que tenía el presentimiento de que regresarías. Solo podía rogar para que mi osito estuviera en lo correcto.

—Gracias, Rose.

—Te amo, amiga, pero si desapareces de nuevo no voy a ser tan comprensiva —dijo, envolviéndome en un nuevo abrazo.

Abrazadas entramos al apartamento y nos reunimos con los chicos, me hicieron contar sobre los años que pasé en Alemania, sobre las piezas que bailé, los países que visité y durante todo ese periodo, Alice no salió del cuarto. Poco a poco todos comenzaron a moverse para irse también, Edward tenía que regresar al restaurante, Emmett tenía que ir a su oficina de abogado, Rose a la oficina y Jasper tenía una reunión con un cliente.

—Ya nos vemos, baby —dijo Edward, dándome un besito rápido—. ¿Quieres encontrarme más tarde en el apartamento para que conversemos?

—Claro —sabía que, a pesar de las confesiones de la noche pasada, teníamos aún muchas cosas que conversar e intentar arreglar. Aún nos amábamos, era fácil estar uno con el otro, pero eso no apagaba el hecho de que cuatro años habían pasado y que me había ido de repente, dejándolo atrás.

—Debo estar llegando a las once de la noche. Si quieres ir más temprano, el duplicado de la lleve está en el mismo lugar de siempre —dijo, guiñándome un ojo antes de salir, seguido por Emmett y Rose.

—Yo también me voy, princesa —dijo Jasper, dándome un beso en el tope de la cabeza—. Ve ahí, ella solo tiene que salir hasta el mediodía. Las dos tienen mucho que conversar.

—Gracias, Jazz.

Después de que todos salieron me quedé un tiempito por ahí, mirando el apartamento, buscando señales de lo que había cambiado en esos cuatro años, pero más que todo, intentando calmarme y agarrar coraje para conversar con Alice. Casi todo parecía lo mismo en el apartamento, solo habían sido añadidas algunas fotos de Alice y Jasper en algunos viajes, fotos de los grados. Algo que no pude dejar de notar es que Edward estaba solo en las fotos. ¿Ninguna novia en esos cuatro años? ¿Nadie que mereciera estar inmortalizada en un portarretrato?

—¿Jazz? —escuché la voz llorosa de Alice surgir de repente, venida del corredor, antes que sus lentos pasos se acercaran. Pude sentir sus ojos en mí, aún sin girarme.

—Puedes regresar a tu cuarto y esconderte de nuevo —dije, al darme cuenta del sonido de sus pasos alejándose—. Pero no tengo ningún compromiso para hoy, a no ser encontrarme con tu hermano en la noche. Puedo pasar el día entero aquí, entonces en algún momento vas a tener que conversar conmigo, Ali.

Al girarme pude ver a aquella que había sido mi amiga desde que me acordaba de mi vida, quien siempre estuvo a mi lado, en los buenos y malos momentos, parada en el corredor, aún de espaldas a mí. ¿Por qué las cosas con ella no podían ser fáciles como fueron con Rose? ¿O hasta como con Edward?

—Ah, que gracioso, Isabella —dijo Alice, finalmente girándose y mirándome, pude ver que estaba luchando contra las lágrimas tanto como yo—. ¿Ahora quieres conversar? Pues quise conversar cuando busqué un empleo en Gucci y creí que no iba a conseguirlo. Quise conversar durante las semanas en que Jazz y yo estuvimos tan llenos de trabajo que apenas lográbamos decirnos buenos días y buenas noches y creí que nuestros trabajos iban a destruir nuestra relación, quise conversar el día en que me pidieron matrimonio. ¿Pero sabes, Isabella? —preguntó y en ese momento las lágrimas caían libremente por su rostro—. No estabas aquí. ¿Y ahora quieres conversar? Lo siento mucho, ahora quien no quiere conversar soy yo.

—Lo siento mucho, Ali. De verdad —dije, acercándome un poco a ella, pero aun manteniendo una distancia segura entre nosotras—. Nunca pensé que sería tan difícil para ustedes, siempre se tenían unos a otros para apoyarse y creí que llegaría el día en que solo sería un recuerdo remoto. Quise escribirte todos los días, tengo centenas de e-mails para ti, escritos y no enviados en mi buzón de e-mail, contándote cada una de las cosas que me pasaron desde el momento en que entré en el avión para irme, pero no te los podía enviar, Alice.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó ella, hipando.

—Porque en el momento en que me enviaras el primer mensaje diciendo que estaba siendo una boba y pidiéndome regresar iba a flaquear. Además de eso, sé que ibas a encontrar una manera de ponernos a Edward y a mi nuevamente en contacto y todo lo que hice fue por el bien de él.

—¿El bien de él? ¿El bien de él? —gritó Alice, haciéndome dar unos pasos atrás—. No sé lo que consideras bien, Bella, pero después de que te fuiste Edward pasó días sin salir de la cama. No comía, no se bañaba, no quería ver a nadie, no atendía el teléfono; por suerte todos sabíamos dónde estaba el duplicado de la llave. La primera vez que entré en el apartamento después de tu partida, el mal olor se podía sentir desde el corredor. Cuando entré en el cuarto de mi hermano, estaba hecho bolita en medio de la cama, parecía un ni sé qué, visiblemente más delgado, con barba… su cuarto olía a un hombre que no se ha bañado y ha estado encerrado muchos días; fue necesario que mis papás viniesen de Forks y nosotros intervenimos en algo. Yo le envié un e-mail a Jamie Oliver, aceptando el empleo y mis padres compraron el pasaje. Jasper y yo fuimos con él a Londres y pasamos los primeros veinte días con él para estar seguros de que volvería a ser el Edward de siempre. ¿Pero sabes qué? —preguntó, volviendo a mirarme—. Nunca volvió a serlo. Hasta hoy, cuando lo vi parado en el corredor a tu lado, ahí vi a mi hermano de vuelta. Y te odio y te amo por eso —dijo, llorando más con cada palabra, como si cada una de ellas doliera profundamente en ella y simplemente necesitara sacar todo eso.

—Yo… yo no sabía que él se había puesto de esa manera. Cuando tus padres me encontraron no me contaron eso.

—¿Mis papás te encontraron? ¿Cuándo? —preguntó, pareciendo tan sorprendida como Edward estuvo anoche.

—Durante el viaje que hicieron a Europa hace pocos meses. Ellos asistieron a una presentación donde era la bailarina principal.

—¿Bailarina principal?

—Sí, del _Ballet_ de Stuttgart.

—Stuttgart…

—No planee nada, Ali, debes creer en mí. Pero cuando fui la última vez a Forks con Edward, escuché a tu hermano conversar con Esme, contándole sobre el empleo con Oliver y entonces dijo que no aceptaría la oferta.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, su voz poniéndose más aguda y podía jurar que nunca supo de eso.

—Sí. Dijo que no aceptaría porque no quería estar lejos de mi de nuevo. Él iba a abandonar su sueño por mi culpa, Ali —dije, sintiendo mis lágrimas acumularse, sintiéndome igual a como me sentí esa tarde—. Tu madre intentó hacerlo cambiar de idea, pero dijo que estaba seguro y que habría otros empleos aquí. Regresamos a New York y no me contó nada sobre el empleo y los días fueron pasando. No podía dejar que eso pasara, tu hermano siempre incentivó tanto mis sueños. ¿Cómo podía permitir que abandonara su sueño por mi causa?

—Debieron haber conversado.

—Él me iba a decir que no era la gran cosa y lo iba a dejar. Sabes que hablar de sentimientos nunca fue el fuerte de tu hermano y mío.

—Pudiste haber conversado conmigo.

—Quise hablar contigo y Rose varias veces. Casi llegué a hacerlo, pero sabía que iban a decir que Edward ya era grandecito para hacer sus propias elecciones, o que debía conversar con él, o que no debería preocuparme…

—Y cualquiera de esos argumentos sería real, Bella —dijo, finalmente acercándose a mí—. La verdad es que tu decisión le causó sufrimiento a todo el mundo, incluso a ti. Y mi hermano solo no perdió el empleo por el cual tiraste a la borda la felicidad de ustedes porque nosotros intervenimos a tiempo y lo obligamos. ¿Será que conversando no pudieron llegar a un punto en común? —Alzó una ceja y me sonrió tristemente—. Conseguiste un empleo en Stuttgart. ¿No podrías haber conseguido un cupo en el Royal de Londres e ir con él? O hasta si hubieses conversado con él sobre la posibilidad de ir a Stuttgart… tú en Alemania y él en Inglaterra, sería más cerca que él en Inglaterra y tú en New York.

—Lo sé, pero me desesperé tanto al pensar en él abandonando su sueño por mí y después arrepentido por eso.

—Lo entiendo, Bella, pero si van a intentar estar juntos de nuevo, necesitan aprender a conversar. Por el bien de la relación de ustedes.

—Lo sé. Sé que a pesar de que anoche todo pareció ser increíble para nosotros, aún debemos conversar mucho. ¿Y Ali? —llamé, acercándome un poco más a ella—. Sentí mucho no estar aquí en tu grado y cuando supe sobre tu compromiso. Sé cuánto soñaste con ese momento.

—Fue tan lindo, amiga, estábamos todos almorzando en ese restaurante francés al que íbamos de vez en cuando y entonces Jazz se paró de pronto, se acercó a mí y comenzó a hablar sobre cómo estuve presente en su vida desde la infancia, cómo se acordaba de mí en su vida desde el inicio…

Y Alice pasó las próximas horas contándome sobre su propuesta de matrimonio, que Emmett ya me había contado; sobre el trabajo, sobre los viajes y las diversas otras cosas que extrañé todos los días. En algún momento paramos para comer algo y ella aprovechó para llamar al trabajo e informar que trabajaría desde casa ese día. Durante la tarde leí cada uno de los e-mails que le escribí y cuando Jasper llegó a casa, al inicio de la noche, nos encontró acostadas en el suelo de la sala, cabeza con cabeza, dándonos la mano, riendo y llorando, como ya había pasado tantas y tantas veces en nuestras vidas.

—Jazz —dijo Alice, apenas él se acercó a nosotras, dándonos un beso a cada una—. Creo que podemos finalmente marcar una fecha para nuestro matrimonio.

 **Fin flashback**

.

.

.

—Chicas, ¿puedo hablar con Bella un momento antes de que se vayan?

La voz de Esme me trajo de regreso de mis recuerdos y cuando abrí mis ojos vi que Alice ya había guardado el vestido y ya estaba colgado de regreso en el gancho, de donde solo saldría mañana para el matrimonio. Con un beso en mi mejilla y un abrazo apretado mi mamá fue la primera en dejar el cuarto, Rose y Alice solo me hicieron una seña con la cabeza, diciéndome que me esperarían en el piso de abajo para irnos a mi última noche de soltera. Y entonces quedamos solo Esme y yo en el cuarto. Esme siempre fue como una segunda madre para mí y alguien a quien amaba, tanto como Renée.

—Bella, querida, pedí conversar contigo ahora porque sé que mañana va a ser una locura. Aunque Alice va a acosarte con cosas como tu vestido, maquillaje, cabello, las flores, los arreglos de las mesas y todas esas cosas que hacen de Alice lo que ella es, no olvides que el día es tuyo y de Edward, que al final de todo, lo que importa es que ustedes dos se diviertan y sean felices. Lo que realmente importa mañana es el amor de ustedes, y eso, querida, ustedes dos tienen de sobre. Y siempre lo han tenido, aun cuando ustedes todavía no se daban cuenta de eso —dijo Esme, apretando una de mis manos y usando la otra para secar las lágrimas que insistían en comenzar a caer por mis mejillas—. Recuerdo cuánto se preocupaba por ti desde tu nacimiento y cómo desde pequeño solo quería hacer que una sonrisa apareciera en tu rostro. Mi hijo siempre fue más feliz contigo a su lado, Bella, y no podría estar más feliz por ustedes dos.

—Gracias, Esme —dije, tirándome a sus brazos—. Espero que sepas que amo mucho no solo a tu hijo, también a toda tu familia y que estoy muy agradecida por todo lo que ustedes siempre han hecho por mí.

—Independientemente de todo, siempre has sido de la familia, Bella. Nosotros también te amamos mucho y vamos a amarte siempre. Tú y Edward juntos solo vinieron a complementar eso —dijo, depositando un beso en mi frente—. Ahora vámonos antes de que Alice venga aquí a pelear conmigo por estar atrasándote para la fiesta de ustedes, o antes de que Edward llame para saber dónde están.

Bajamos las escaleras de la casa de Esme y Carlisle riendo, recordando los muchos jugueteos y desórdenes en esas mismas escaleras. Mañana, cuando bajara nuevamente esas gradas sería para casarme con Edward. Cuando era esa niña que bajaba esos escalones, siempre de dos en dos, corriendo, aun sabiendo de la oportunidad tan grande de tropezar con mis propios pies, ¿pude haber imaginado que esto pasaría?

Apenas llegué al último escalón Alice me haló de la mano, diciendo que estábamos retrasadas, al mismo tiempo en que me despedía de su mamá. A pesar de las protestas de Alice y Rose, Edward y yo decidimos que no queríamos despedidas de soltero y soltera, entonces optamos solo por reunirnos para una noche de pizza, bebidas y conversación, como acostumbrábamos a hacer cuando aún vivíamos en Forks, o al inicio de mi relación con Edward, en New York. Los papás de Emmett ya no vivían más en Forks, pero aún mantenían la casa en la ciudad para las vacaciones, entonces su casa terminó siendo elegido como el lugar de nuestra reunión esa noche.

Apenas entramos fui agarrada y alzada del suelo por los brazos que reconocería en cualquier lugar del mundo, su olor almizclado me invadió y finalmente me serené. Sus labios dejaron un camino por mi cuello hasta llegar a mis labios.

—Búsquense un cuarto ustedes dos —gritó Emmett desde algún lugar cercano, que ni siquiera me di el trabajo de ver desde dónde era, solo le mostré mi dedo medio, sin quitar mis labios de los de Edward, haciendo que los otros se rieran.

—Nada de eso —gritó Alice—. Pueden ir separándose ustedes dos. Nada de sexo hasta mañana.

—¡Alice! —gemimos los dos juntos, separándonos con gran esfuerzo, nuestras frentes aún unidas mientras continuábamos sonriéndonos.

—Danos un tiempo, Alice, no nos vemos hace una semana —lloriqueó Edward.

—Siento mucho que no hayas podido dejar tu restaurante para venir a Forks antes con nosotros, hermanito, pero nada de sexo en la víspera de su matrimonio. Estás contando con suerte que estoy dejando que la veas hoy.

—Hermano, si fuese ustedes, aprovecharía antes de que ella decida irse y llevarse a Bella —dijo Emmett riendo.

—No le des ideas —murmuró bajito Jasper, haciendo que Alice les mostrara la lengua a los dos.

—¿Vamos a quedarnos aquí en la entrada hablando de tonterías o vamos a comenzar a celebrar? —preguntó Rose, halando a Emmett de la mano, en dirección al lado de la sala donde quedaban las bebidas.

La noche comenzó con calma, con algunas películas románticas en la TV, palomitas, cerveza y cada uno de nuestros amigos recordando la primera vez que se dieron cuenta que los dos nos amábamos.

—Si soy sincero conmigo mismo, debió ser el primer día de clases de Bella, cuando ese de ahí casi me golpea solo porque estaba conversando con ella en el recreo —dijo Emmett riendo, mientras Edward le mostraba el dedo medio—. Pero creo que lo descubrí…

—Emmett… —dijo Edward con voz de alerta, y el intercambio de miradas entre ellos no me pasó desapercibido.

—Qué, quiero saber

—Vamos a decir que una tarde, mientras éramos adolescentes y llegué a la casa de Edward y Alice, encontré a Edward en su cuarto, en una situación incómoda para nosotros dos, gritando el nombre de Bellita. Nunca más entré en ese cuarto sin llamar a la puerta —dijo Emmett riendo.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, mirándolo sorprendida mientras escuchaba a Alice gritar en algún lugar de la sala.

—Asco, asco, asco… necesito beber algo más fuerte.

—Pareces sorprendida —dijo Edward, colocando un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.

—¿Me querías de esa manera durante nuestra adolescencia?

—Siempre te quise, Bells. Siempre fuiste tan sexy sin darte cuenta de eso. Siempre enloqueciéndome con esa tu manera de ser.

—¿Hacías eso con frecuencia? —pregunté, realmente curiosa y sintiéndome aún más sorprendida al ver que Edward se sonrojaba.

—En mi defensa, era un chico lleno de hormonas.

—Por más que me guste ver a Edward rojo de vergüenza, ahora es mi turno —dijo Rose, aceptando antes la dosis de tequila que Alice había servido para todos.

—Por favor, dime que tu relato no envuelve a mi hermano desnudo —dijo Alice, pareciendo realmente desconsolada, arrancando risas de todos.

—Asco, no —dijo Rose, abriendo mucho los ojos—. Quiero decir, sin ofensas, Edward, no debe ser una vista mala, ni nada, pero no eres muy mi estilo y nos conocemos desde niños y…

—No me ofendí, Rose —dijo Edward, enterrando la cabeza en mi hombro para esconder su vergüenza.

—Edward para mí fue demasiado obvio desde el inicio, cuando él creció más y comenzó a interesarse por las niñas, estaba siempre mirando de soslayo a Bella, queriendo saber su opinión para todo. Después pasó a molestarse por todas las veces que Bella iba a salir con alguien, nadie nunca era suficiente para ella. Pero el sentimiento de Bella nunca fue tan obvio para mí. Ella siempre fue cariñosa con los chicos, no veía mucha diferencia en la manera cómo era con Edward en relación con Emmett y Jazz. Quiero decir, ella era amiga de Edward hace más tiempo, entonces era natural que fuese un poco más cercana a él. Pero entonces, se acercaba la partida de él a New York y nunca vi a mi amiga tan perdida, tan destrozada por algo. Y fue entonces que supe que no era solo amistad. Los dos se amaban demasiado y solo eran muy ciegos para darse cuenta de eso.

—¿Ciegos? —preguntó Jasper—. Emmett y yo creímos que íbamos a tener que dibujarle Edward, para que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba delante de sus ojos y de todo el mundo, menos de los dos. No sé exactamente cuándo fue, pero creo que fue natural, así como Emmett descubrió que amaba a Rose y yo descubrí que amaba a Alice. Un día Edward comenzó a hablar de Bella de una manera diferente, todo era Bella, lo atrapábamos mirándola cuando él creía que nadie lo miraba. ¿Y no es así como todo amor comienza?

—No con tanta lentitud, pero definitivamente si —dijo Emmett.

—¿Por qué les dijimos a ellos que fueran nuestros padrinos? —preguntó Edward, mordisqueando mi oreja.

—Las primeras opciones no estaban disponibles ese día.

—Ah, es verdad.

—Shiu, ustedes dos. Mi turno —dijo Alice, mirándonos con ojos amenazadores—. Yo siempre lo supe. Bella y yo estábamos destinadas a ser amigas, nacimos casi juntas, nuestras madres eran mejores amigas, ellas sabían que estábamos destinadas a ser las mejores amigas. Pero desde que me acuerdo Edward estaba siempre cerca de Bella y ella, a su vez, siempre estaba en casa y la primera cosa que preguntaba era: "¿En dónde está Edward, Alice?". No es que los dos no me amen, sé cuánto me aman y yo los amo más que todo, pero ustedes siempre fueron como un imán atraído por el otro. Siempre estuvo ahí, solo necesitaban descubrirlo. ¿Fueron lentos? Demasiado. ¿Perdieron tiempo precioso? Tal vez. ¿Se equivocaron y necesitaban sufrir para descubrir cuánto se amaban? Sí, pero eso hizo de ustedes Edward y Bella, eso es lo que siempre fortalecerá su amor y me siento muy feliz de haber acompañado ese amor desde el inicio. Los amo.

Sin decir palabra nos levantamos, envolviendo a Alice en un abrazo, que luego se convirtió en un abrazo grupal. La verdad es que nuestras vidas nunca serían las mismas si alguno faltaba, ya habíamos tenido esa experiencia y sabíamos bien como era.

—Bien, basta de este momento de meloceria, vamos a terminarnos esto —dijo Rose, agarrando nuevamente la botella de tequila, sirviendo tragos para todos y anunciando que iban a comenzar los juegos.

—¡Hora de jugar al "yo nunca"! —gritó Emmett.

—No vale hablar sobre sexo —dijo Alice.

—¿"Yo nunca" sin morbo, Alice? ¿Qué gracia tiene? —preguntó Rose.

—No quiero saber sobre la vida sexual de mi hermano.

—Ni yo de mi hermana —dijo Edward, sumándose al coro.

—Alice, creo que estás demasiado preocupada con la vida sexual de Edward y Bellita. Parece que tú no tienes sexo. Cuéntale aquí a Emmett, ¿Jazz te está dejando con las ganas?

—Hey, déjame fuera de eso, no hay nada errado aquí.

—Ustedes parecen dos niños en lugar de dos adultos. Una casada y el otro prácticamente casado, pareciera que nunca hemos jugamos al "yo nunca". Comencemos pronto con esto —dije, volteando el trago de tequila puesto frente a mí y llenando nuevamente la copa para comenzar el juego—. Yo nunca he hecho un _streap tease_ para mi novio.

Claro que Rose, Alice y yo bebimos nuestros tragos, mientras que Emmett llenaba nuevamente nuestras copas, listo para seguir con el juego.

Yo nunca me he tomado un _selfie_ sexy. (Todos tomaron.)

Yo nunca he tenido sexo en el mar. (Alice y Jasper tomaron.)

Yo nunca he coqueteado con un barman para conseguir una bebida gratis. (Alice, Rose, Jasper y yo tomamos.)

—¿Qué? —preguntó Jasper cuando lo miramos—. Era fin de mes, estaba sin dinero. Cada uno juega con las armas que tiene.

Yo nunca he dicho que no voy a beber más. (Todo el mundo tomó.)

Yo nunca he sido esposado. (Edward, Rose, Emmett y yo tomamos.)

Yo nunca me hecho un tatuaje. (Edward y yo tomamos.)

—¿Cómo es eso? ¿Ustedes tienen un tatuaje? —preguntó Alice mientras cuatro pares de ojos nos miraban con cara de asombro—. ¿Cómo nunca supimos sobre eso?

—¿Realmente creen que saben todo sobre nuestras vidas? —preguntó Edward, pareciendo encontrar graciosa la situación—. Es algo nuestro, lo hicimos juntos y nunca vimos la necesidad de compartir con nadie. Y nunca los han visto porque están en lugares poco visibles.

—Edward, hombre, dime que no te hiciste un tatuaje en el trasero —dijo Emmett, pareciendo realmente preocupado.

—¡Claro que no, Emmett!

—Ufa.

—¿Realmente creíste que me haría un tatuaje en el trasero?

—No lo sé, hombre.

—¡Estás loco! —dijo Edward riendo.

—Ahora cuéntanos algo que no sepamos —dijo Jasper, haciendo que todo mundo riera.

.

.

.

—Basta ya de jugar, quiero bailar —dije de pronto, casi cayéndome al intentar levantarme demasiado rápido, sentí que todo daba vueltas en cuanto era sostenida por las firmes manos de Edward en mi cintura. Desde el momento en que Emmett contó esa historia y que él confesó que siempre me quiso y que yo era sexy, en las cosas más simples quería provocarlo. Sabía que hoy Alice no nos dejaría hacer nada, pero al menos podía provocarlo, y yo tenía la música perfecta para eso.

 **(Touch my body – Mariah Carey)**

Apenas los primeros acordes de la música comenzaron, Rose y Alice me miraron con una sonrisa en los labios; sabía que no era necesario decir nada y que ellas aprovecharían eso tanto como yo.

 _I know that you've been waiting for me  
I'm waiting too  
In my imagination I be all up on you  
I know you got that fever for me  
Hundred and two  
And boy, I know I feel the same  
My temperature's through the roof_

 _._

 _SE QUE ME HAS ESTADO ESPERANDO_ _  
_ _YO TAMBIÉN_ _  
_ _EN MI IMAGINACIÓN ESTOY TOTALMENTE SOBRE TI_ _  
_ _YO SE QUE TIENES ESA FIEBRE POR MI,_

 _102 GRADOS_ _  
_ _Y NENE, YO SE QUE ME SIENTO IGUAL_ _  
_ _MI TEMPERATURA LLEGA HASTA EL TECHO_

Desconectándome totalmente de las otras parejas en la sala me fui moviendo en su dirección, mis ojos nunca dejaron los suyos, moviendo mi cadera en un contoneo provocativo a cada paso. El sonido de la carcajada de Emmett y un "Hombre, estamos tan jodidos", fue captado por mi cerebro, pero en ese momento todos mis sentidos estaban volcados hacia el hombre frente a mí y a la mirada de lujuria que veía en sus ojos.

 _If it's a camera up in here  
Then it's gonna leave with me when I do _

_(I do)  
If it's a camera up in here  
Then I best not catch this flick on YouTube _

_(YouTube)  
Cause if you run your mouth and brag about this secret rendezvous  
I will hunt you down  
Cause they be all up in my bidness like a Wendy interview  
But this is private 'tween you and I_

 _._

 _SI HAY UNA CÁMARA AQUÍ_ _  
_ _ENTONCES SE IRÁ CONMIGO CUANDO LO HAGA_ _  
_ _(LO HAGA)_ _  
_ _SI HAY UNA CÁMARA AQUÍ_ _  
_ _SERÁ MEJOR QUE NO SE SUBA ESTE VIDEO EN YOUTUBE_ _  
_ _(YOUTUBE)_

 _PORQUE SI ABRES LA BOCA Y_ _LE DICES A ALGUIEN SOBRE ESTE ENCUENTRO SECRETO_ _  
_ _YO TE CAZARÉ_ _  
_ _PORQUE TODOS QUERRÁN METERSE_ _EN MIS COSAS COMO UNA ENTREVISTA_ _A WENDY_ _  
_ _PERO ESTO ES ALGO PRIVADO ENTRE TU Y YO._

Apenas llegué lo suficientemente cerca para que Edward me alcanzara, sus manos fueron derecho a mi cintura, haciéndome dar un paso hacia atrás, saliendo de su alcance. Quitándome la bufanda que estaba en mi short, haciendo el papel de cinturón, me fui acercando nuevamente, rodeándolo, aprovechando para amarrar sus manos en la parte de atrás de su cuerpo, dejándole bien claro que no habría toqueteos ahí, por lo menos por parte de él.

—Bells… —lloriqueó él.

 _Touch my body  
Put me on the floor  
Wrestle me around  
Play with me some more  
Touch my body  
Throw me on the bed  
I just wanna make you feel  
like you never did.  
Touch my body  
Let me wrap my thighs  
All around your waist  
Just a little taste  
Touch my body  
I know you like my curves  
C'mon and give me what I deserve and touch my body_

 _._

 _TOCA MI CUERPO_ _  
_ _PONME EN EL SUELO_

 _REVUÉLCATE CONMIGO_ _  
_ _JUEGA CONMIGO UN POCO MÁS_ _  
_ _TOCA MI CUERPO_ _  
_ _TÍRAME A LA CAMA_ _  
_ _SOLO QUIERO HACERTE SENTIR_

 _COMO NUNCA LO HAS HECHO_ _  
_ _TOCA MI CUERPO_ _  
_ _DÉJAME ENVOLVERTE CON MIS MUSLOS_ _  
_ _TODA TU CINTURA_ _  
_ _SOLO UNA PROBADA_ _  
_ _TOCA MI CUERPO_ _  
_ _SE QUE TE GUSTAN MIS CURVAS_ _  
_ _VEN Y DAME LO QUE MEREZCO_ _Y TOCA MI CUERPO_

—Shiu, aprovecha del show —dije, dándole una mordida en el lóbulo de su oreja, antes de posicionarme nuevamente frente a él, aprovechando el coro para bajar y subir nuevamente, pasando la mano por todo el frente de su cuerpo, pecho, brazos y piernas, agachándome rápidamente y subiendo nuevamente, dejándole una leve mordida en su quijada, mientras un gemido estrangulado salía de su boca.

 _Boy you can put me on you like a brand new white tee  
I'll hug your body tighter than my favorite jeans  
I want you to caress me like a tropical breeze  
And float away with you in my Caribbean Sea_

 _._

 _CHICO, PUEDES PONERME SOBRE TI COMO UNA NUEVA CAMISETA BLANCA_ _  
_ _Y YO ABRAZARÉ TU CUERPO MÁS FUERTE QUE MIS JEANS FAVORITOS_ _  
_ _QUIERO QUE ME ACARICIES COMO UNA BRISA TROPICAL_ _  
_ _Y FLOTAR CONTIGO POR MI MAR CARIBEÑO._

Aprovechando que Edward no tenía cómo tocarme, me giré de espaldas hacia él, bailando bien cerca de su cuerpo, pasando mi brazo por su cuello y bajando por el lateral de su cuerpo mientras mi espalda iba serpenteando por su cuerpo hacia arriba y abajo.

 _Touch my body  
Put me on the floor  
Wrestle me around  
Play with me some more  
Touch my body  
Throw me on the bed  
I just wanna make you feel  
like you never did.  
Touch my body  
Let me wrap my thighs  
All around your waist  
Just a little taste  
Touch my body  
I know you like my curves  
C'mon and give me what I deserve and touch my body_

 _._

 _TOCA MI CUERPO_ _  
_ _PONME EN EL SUELO_ _  
_ _REVUÉLCATE CONMIGO_ _  
_ _JUEGA CONMIGO UN POCO MÁS_ _  
_ _TOCA MI CUERPO_ _  
_ _TÍRAME A LA CAMA_ _  
_ _SOLO QUIERO HACERTE SENTIR_

 _COMO NUNCA LO HAS HECHO_ _  
_ _TOCA MI CUERPO_ _  
_ _DÉJAME ENVOLVERTE CON MIS MUSLOS_ _  
_ _POR TODA TU CINTURA_ _  
_ _SOLO UNA PROBADA_ _  
_ _TOCA MI CUERPO_ _  
_ _SE QUE TE GUSTAN MIS CURVAS_ _  
_ _VEN Y DAME LO QUE ME MEREZCO_ _Y TOCA MI CUERPO_

Aún de espalda a él seguí contoneándome provocativamente, dejando que mi trasero tocara la parte de enfrente de sus jeans, donde podía sentir su erección, haciéndome sonreír mientras él soltaba un bajo gemido.

 _I'ma treat you like a teddy bear  
You won't wanna go nowhere in the lap of luxury  
Layin' intertwined with me  
You won't want for nothing boy  
I will give you plenty joy_

 _._

 _TE TRATARÉ COMO A UN OSITO DE PELUCHE_ _  
_ _NO QUERRÁS IR A NINGÚN OTRO LUGAR_ _  
_ _ACOSTADO ENREDADO CONMIGO_ _  
_ _NO QUERRÁS NADA MÁS NENE_

 _TE DARÉ MUCHA ALEGRÍA_

Envolviendo su cuello me giré y lentamente fui caminando hacia el frente, haciendo que Edward caminara para atrás al mismo ritmo, hasta que cayó sentado en el sofá. Y entonces me acomode en su regazo, contoneándome al ritmo de la música, mi boca finalmente tomó la suya en un beso lleno de lujuria, mostrándole que estaba en su mismo estado.

 _Touch my body  
Put me on the floor  
Wrestle me around  
Play with me some more  
Touch my body  
Throw me on the bed  
I just wanna make you feel  
like you never did.  
Touch my body  
Let me wrap my thighs  
All around your waist  
Just a little taste  
Touch my body  
I know you like my curves  
C'mon and give me what I deserve _

_and touch my body._

 _._

 _TOCA MI CUERPO_ _  
_ _PONME EN EL SUELO_ _  
_ _REVUÉLCATE CONMIGO_ _  
_ _JUEGA CONMIGO UN POCO MÁS_ _  
_ _TOCA MI CUERPO_ _  
_ _TÍRAME A LA CAMA_ _  
_ _SOLO QUIERO HACERTE SENTIR_

 _COMO NUNCA LO HAS HECHO_ _  
_ _TOCA MI CUERPO_ _  
_ _DÉJAME ENVOLVERTE CON MIS MUSLOS_ _  
_ _POR TODA TU CINTURA_ _  
_ _SOLO UNA PROBADA_ _  
_ _TOCA MI CUERPO_ _  
_ _SE QUE TE GUSTAN MIS CURVAS_ _  
_ _VEN Y DAME LO QUE ME MEREZCO_

 _Y TOCA MI CUERPO_

Separando nuestros labios mantuve mis ojos atrapados en los suyos mientras pasaba las manos por su espalda, moviéndome en su regazo, acercando y apartando mi pecho del suyo. De pronto me levante, girándome de espalda, deslizando las manos por sus piernas, moviendo mi cadera, contoneándome de la forma más sensual que podía. Antes de girarme nuevamente, dejé un besito en sus labios y fui hasta donde estaba la botella de tequila, llenando una copa y tomando un trago, antes de agarrar mi celular para apagarlo, una vez que la música llegó a su fin. Solo entonces miré alrededor y me di cuenta de que Alice y Jasper, Rose y Emmet habían desaparecido. ¿En qué momento salieron que no me di cuenta?

—¿Bells? —llamó Edward, su voz más grave de lo normal—. Ven aquí, ¿vienes?

Después de tomarme un trago más de tequila me giré nuevamente en dirección al sofá, nuestros ojos atrapados en el otro, su sonrisa coqueta probablemente reflejándose en mi rostro también.

—¿Te gustó el show? —pregunté, sentándome nuevamente en su regazo, mordisqueando su mandíbula.

—Hum… —gimió él, su cadera moviéndose debajo de mí, dejándome claro cuánto le había gustado—. ¿Será que puedes soltar mis manos para mostrarte cuánto me gustó?

—Edward, no podemos hacer nada —dije, mordisqueando su oreja.

—Debiste haber pensado en eso antes de provocarme de esa manera. Además de eso, Alice desapareció con Jasper, ella no va a acordarse tan pronto de nosotros.

—No lo sé... tu hermana siempre encuentra una manera de saber las cosas.

—Vamos, Bells, suéltame. Deja que te toque.

Esas eran exactamente las palabras que quería escuchar.

—¿Debo tener miedo de esa sonrisa maquiavélica? —preguntó Edward, alzando una ceja.

—Te suelto, pero con una condición.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó él, pareciendo realmente curioso.

—Te tocas para mí.

—¿Qué? —gritó Edward, con ojos amplios, como si no creyera lo que había dicho.

—Lo tomas o lo dejas —dije, quitándome de encima de él, dejando solo mis manos en su cadera, bien cerca de su ingle.

—No vas a olvidar esa historia, ¿verdad?

—Nope —susurré en su oído.

—Suéltame entonces.

Mientras mis manos trabajaban en el pequeño nudo que le había hecho en la bufanda, mis labios fueron dejando un camino de besos abiertos por todo el lateral de su cuello. Apenas sentí las manos libres de Edward, agarró mi cintura, invirtiendo nuestras posiciones, acostándome en el sofá, subiéndose sobre mí, nuestros ojos atrapados antes de que su boca tomara la mía en un beso ávido, lleno de pasión y lujuria. Cuando el aire comenzó a faltarnos, fue bajando rumbo a mi cuello mientras una de sus manos abría los botones de mi short de jean.

—Edward —medio lo llamé y gemí al sentir su mano pasar de arriba abajo de mis braguitas.

—Hum…

—Por más que esté adorándolo, estoy segura de que Alice va a matarnos mañana si tiene que esconder marcas de chupones en mi cuello. Además de eso, me prometiste algo si te soltaba.

.

.

.

Edward's POV

Soltando un bajo rugido me quité de encima de ella, caminando lentamente hasta la mesa donde se encontraba el tequila, sobraba solo un poquito en la botella. Mirandola nuevamente alcé la botella, sorbiendo lo que restaba del líquido amarillento y después de dejar la botella nuevamente en la mesa comencé a caminar en dirección al sofá. Un poco antes de llegar donde lo había dejado, me quité la camisa en un movimiento rápido, tirándola en su dirección, mostrándole una sonrisa y guiñándole, al mismo tiempo en que comenzaba a desabotonar mis jeans. ¿Era un show lo que ella quería? Un show que tendría. Antes de sentarme en una de las extremidades del sofá, de frente a ella, bajé mi pantalón hasta más o menos la altura de los tobillos y, sin despegar nuestras miradas, saqué mi miembro, totalmente duro de dentro de mi bóxer, acariciando toda mi extensión, lentamente para abajo, cerrando el puño durante la bajada y cerrando aún más los dedos al mover la mano de regreso hacia arriba, mi pulgar jugando con la pequeña hendidura en la extremidad. Mordí mi labio, intentando contener el gemido que quería escaparse de mis labios, pero fue imposible contener un gemido gutural cuando mi nombre dejó los labios de la morena frente a mí.

—¿Estás disfrutando del show, baby? —pregunté mientras mi mano seguía subiendo y bajando en un ritmo cadencioso por mi miembro.

Incapaz de hablar Bella solo asintió con la cabeza, sus mejillas asumiendo ese bellísimo tono rojizo que, si es posible, me dejó aún más excitado.

—Muéstrame entonces —pedí, mi voz asumiendo un tono aún más ronco de lo que creí posible, tanto como mi excitación.

Sus ojos dejaron de hacer contacto con los míos por breves segundos mientras escaneaba la sala, mirando la escalera que conducía al piso superior y hacia la puerta que daba acceso al patio trasero, y entonces volvió a mirarme, mientras su mano entraba bajo su blusa, pellizcando sus pezones antes de comenzar a hacer un camino en dirección al sur hasta estar dentro de su short.

Sabía que no iba a durar mucho, ahora con esa visión ante mí, menos aún. Mi respiración ya estaba pesada y mi mano subía y bajaba cada vez más rápido. Podía ver que los dedos de Bella también trabajaban a una velocidad rápida por el movimiento de su cadera y supe que estaba tan cerca como yo. Y, como lo previsto, no tardó mucho para que los dedos de sus pies se retorcieron y mi nombre dejara sus labios, mientras su cadera se alzaba una última vez. Eso era todo lo que necesité para llegar a mi clímax, mi semen salpicando mi mano y mi abdomen mientras me masajeaba de arriba abajo algunas veces más, intentando calmar mi respiración.

Bella aún mantuvo sus ojos presos en mí al arrastrarse hacia el frente y, sin aviso previo, meterme totalmente en su boca, limpiando lo que quedaba de semen en mi miembro y siguiendo con su lengua por mi abdomen, limpiándome como un gatito mañoso. Nos quedamos abrazados por un largo tiempo ahí, en el sofá, los dos intentando recuperar las respiraciones y recuperarnos de lo que había acabado de pasar, hasta que pedí permiso para ir al baño para limpiarme adecuadamente, no sin antes atrapar su boca con la mía una vez más.

.

.

.

Al regresar encontré a Bella sentada en el columpio del balcón, envuelta en una manta, con la mirada perdida en algún lugar a lo lejos. Tan perdida que no se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

—Un centavo por tus pensamientos —dije, sentándome a su lado, comenzado a balancearnos.

—De verdad, ¿mis pensamientos valen tan poco? —preguntó, acurrucándose en el lateral de mi cuerpo.

—Daría un mundo por tus pensamientos si pudiera, baby. Cuando te quedas así de pensativa es tan difícil leerte. Sé decirlo fácilmente cuando algo te incomoda o te enoja, pero nunca sé si fue algo que hice, si es algo del trabajo o si hay algo malo con nosotros y eso me deja tan angustiando. Siempre ha sido así así. Siempre quise poder hacer de todo para quitar esa mirada de tu rostro.

—Siempre me miraste demasiado, Edward Cullen —dijo, depositando un beso en mi rostro; esa era su forma de mostrarme que todo estaba bien—. Solo estaba pensando en lo que nuestros amigos dijeron hace un rato y de cuánto tiempo perdimos.

—¿Sabes qué creo? —dije, halándola hacia mi regazo, haciendo que me mirara.

—¿Qué?

—Que no perdimos tiempo. No estábamos listos, tal vez si hubiésemos estado juntos en esa época en que todo el mundo se dio cuenta que nosotros nos amábamos no estuviésemos aquí hoy. Tal vez eso hubiese costado nuestra amistad. Cada persona tiene un tiempo, Bells, cada pareja tiene su tiempo, y todo lo que vivimos nos trajo hasta este momento presente aquí, en la casa de los papás de Emmett, a vísperas de nuestro matrimonio, contigo haciéndome el hombre más feliz del mundo. Estoy casándome con mi mejor amiga y no cambiaría nada de lo que vivimos hasta aquí, nada.

—¿Ni los cuatro años que estuvimos separados?

—Ni siquiera eso. ¿Sabes por qué? —pregunté, recibiendo solo una negativa con su cabeza como respuesta—. Porque esos cuatro años nos enseñó a que no sabemos todo sobre el otro. Que a pesar de haber crecido juntos y de creer que conocíamos al otro más que a nosotros mismos, si no conversamos sobre lo que nos incomoda vamos a terminar lastimando al otro. Esos cuatro años hicieron parte de nosotros, Bells. Fueron sufridos como la mierda, pero también nos enseñaron mucho.

—Te amo, Edward —dijo de pronto, uniendo nuestras frentes.

—Y te amo también, Bells. Ayer, hoy y siempre.

Nos quedamos ahí por un tiempo, solo abrazados, aprovechando los recuerdos y la calma que Forks nos traía. En algún momento me di cuenta de que Bella se había adormecido en mi regazo y la cargué de regreso a la sala, me dormí en el sofá, acostado con ella en mis brazos, su espalda pegada a mi pecho desnudo. En algún momento de la madrugada las chicas debieron haberla despertado y alejado de mí, pues me desperté en la mañana del día siguiente, solo en el sofá, ninguna señal de Bella, Alice o Rose por la casa. Fue entonces que me di cuenta: estaría casado con el amor de mi vida en algunas horas.

.

.

.

Cuando llegué a casa de mis padres, pocas horas antes de la hora marcada para el matrimonio, casi no reconozco el patio donde crecí. Realmente Alice, Jasper y mi mamá habían hecho un trabajo excepcional. A pesar de los planes estrafalarios de Alice; Bella y yo habíamos puesto el pie sobre el hecho de que no queríamos nada extravagante. Al ponerse el sol solo queríamos a nuestras familias y amigos en ese patio que tanto significaba para nosotros. Esa siempre fue nuestra hora favorita del día y nada más correcto que nuestro matrimonio se celebrara a la puesta de sol.

Un camino de piedrecillas blancas, con pétalos de rosas marcaban un camino hasta donde un altar improvisado había sido montado cerca de la piscina. Un poco más distante, varias mesas con manteles blancos y arreglos de fresias estaban esparcidos por el patio, y más adelante una gran tienda fue montada con una pista de baile. A lo largo de todo el patio, antorchas iluminarían el ambiente cuando cayera la noche, creando un ambiente íntimo y acogedor. En el camino, por donde los invitados pasarían hasta llegar el patio, un panel con diversas fotos de Bella y mías, de nuestra infancia hasta hoy; algunas me hicieron carcajear, como la de los dos cubiertos de lodo de pies a cabeza. Me acordaba de esa tarde, cuando habíamos ido a acompañar a mi mamá a la obra en la casa de un cliente. Ella se distrajo un poquito y cuando nos dimos cuenta, Bella y yo nos habíamos zambullido en un pozo de lodo, con ropa y todo, pues nada parecía más divertido que eso para nosotros dos. Otras, por el contrario, llenaron mi corazón de emoción y mis ojos de lágrimas, con la foto de Bella vestida con el traje de Griselle, la primera pieza de _Ballet_ que bailó como profesional y que me llenó de orgullo.

—¿Nervioso, hijo? —preguntó Carlisle, parado a mi lado, dándome leves golpecitos en el hombro.

—Creo que ansioso sería la palabra correcta —respondí, deteniéndome por primera vez a pensar en la sensación extraña que sentía en la boca del estómago desde el momento en que me desperté esa mañana—. Solo quiero poder tener a Bella en mis brazos y estar seguro de que todo esto es real.

—Es real, hijo. Después de prácticamente una vida entera esperando por esto, finalmente es real —dijo Carlisle, sonriéndome.

—¿La viste? —pregunté, queriendo una pequeña señal de que estaba bien.

—No después del desayuno, cuando Alice y Rose la arrastraron para arriba. Pero la sonrisa en su rostro era radiante, no te preocupes, Edward.

—Gracias, papá.

.

.

.

Las siguientes horas pasaron como un borrón. Apenas registré a los invitados llegar y hablar conmigo. Mis ojos apenas se despegaban de la puerta que separaba la casa del patio, por donde sabía que en cualquier momento saldría Bella. Y cuando ella apreció, nada podría haberme preparado para esa visión. Durante los últimos dos meses Alice había parloteado sobre cómo el vestido de Bella estaba quedando maravilloso y cómo podría agradecer llevándole un regalo muy especial a ella de nuestra luna de miel. Pero nada podría prepararme para ver a Bella vestida de novia, caminando en mi dirección, una sonrisa radiante en su rostro mientras sus ojos finalmente encontraban a los míos.

La ceremonia pasó como un borrón, y como si la naturaleza nos estuviese bendiciendo, en el exacto momento en que el sol se puso en el horizonte, el señor Weber nos declaró marido y mujer, y pude finalmente hacer lo que quería desde el momento en el que apareció en mi campo de visión: besarla. Pude sentirla sonreír contra mis labios, al mismo tiempo en que se relajaba en mis brazos.

—¿Lista para nuestro para siempre, Señora Cullen? —susurré en su oído, acariciando su nuca, en el punto exacto donde sabía que el símbolo de infinito se encontraba.

—Contigo a mi lado… siempre, Señor Cullen —dijo ella, uniendo nuestros labios una vez más.

* * *

 **¿No son hermosos? Y bien, eso es todo, hasta aquí llegan los capítulos de la historia original, a partir de ahora nos toca esperar a las actualizaciones de Taty, que espero actualice pronto.**

 **Ella les ha pedido a sus lectoras también ideas de qué quieren en los siguientes capítulos, y dice que no es necesario que sea como adultos, (aunque claramente esperamos la tan ansiada escena hot hot hot, que esta no estuvo para nada mal, pero queremos más, ¿verdad? (guiño)) ¿Hay alguna escena que les gustaría leer de una Bellita pequeñita y su Edu?... Déjenlo en los comentarios y yo se lo haré saber a Taty, si es que ella no los lee antes jajaja.**

 **Millones de gracias por sus hermosos comentarios, me han hecho muy feliz con cada palabra que me deja saber que les ha gustado también la historia tanto como a mí, estoy segura de que Taty también agradece sus hermosos comentarios.**

 **Muy pronto empezaré a publicar otra traducción, estén pendientes de sus alertas y si desean, únanse al grupo de Facebook (LINK EN MI PERFIL), donde estaré informando sobre traducciones y mis fics originales. Sin más cháchara… nos leemos en la próxima.**

 **Beijos**

 **Merce**


End file.
